Love for the Sea
by KatMadison913
Summary: This is the story of the daughter of Davy Jones and Tia Dalma. She's the sea goddess Ida under the human form Ida Dalma-Swann, the adoptive daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann and adoptive sister of Elizabeth Swann. She has capture the heart of James Norrington. Will he still love her when he finds out who are her real parents?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Ida's POV*

*5 years old*

Mommy awakens me from my slumber in her gentle, motherly voice. Each time that my eyes open to see her smiling face, the corners of my lips curl up. She will pick me up in her arms, singing me my favorite song.

" _And I will call upon Your name_

 _And keep my eyes above the waves_

 _When oceans rise_

 _My soul will rest in Your embrace_

 _For I am Yours and You are mine_ "

"Did ye have a good slumber me daughter?"

"Yes I did Mommy," I smiled more, "I had this dream."

"What is da dream?"

"About this boy, but he's not from the books."

"Hmm, let's get ready for da day and we shall figure out da dream."

"Okay!"

Warm water pours over my small naked body. She helps me wash myself as my body dries. Mommy brushes my dark hair that falls down to my shoulder once I have my dress on. It's similar to what she wears. A sleeveless short to the knees brown colored dress with red fabric and fishnets.

The jewelry that protects me from negativity is being place one by one. First is the pair of earrings on my ears, then my neck, wrists, and ankles. Each are golden with gemstones that protects me from different reasons. Mommy makes sure they are big on me so I can grow into them as I grow up. Lastly, a small music box tied with a long piece of worn out string.

"Now Ida," she speaks with a smile, placing our morning meal before us, "what kind of dream did ya have with da boy?"

"I was on the sand, looking out to the beautiful sea when I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. I look over to see a boy in early teenage years smiling towards me."

"Is that all he did?"

"Yes he did."

"Hmm that's very interesting daughter."

Mommy and I do speak differently because she wants me to speak the tongue of my daddy.

After eating, Mommy and I went outside to play at the beach. Collecting seashells and making shapes in the sand are always my favorites. Especially if Mommy let's me keep the shells.

Suddenly, the sky turns dark as a wave of anger surrounds us. When that happens, a storm is coming. It feels like a strong one. Mommy tries to grab me for our safety, but something pulled me to the deep water. I couldn't breathe and I'm really scared. My feet kicks up and down to the surface. Much needed air finally came into my small lungs.

"Mommy!" I scream out through the strong storm.

The waves repeatedly pulls me into the deep waters. As if it was blessing from the spirits, a small connew appear to me. I quickly get into it for my own safety. Soon the storm dies down to a simple rainstorm. Tears join in with the rain when I realized I don't see home at all.

I am very thankful that the jewelry Mommy gave me are still on me. My eyelids begin to close my tired, tearful eyes. I let me small, slender arms warm up my small body as I lay on my side to sleep.

Two days and two nights pass by slowly. Hunger growls in my tummy. Thirst dries my mouth. Eyes feel weird from waterfalls of tears. Heart seriously damaged from being away from Mommy. The only thing that keeps my positive spirits up is the music box around my neck.

"Father! Look!"

I feel scared when I hear an unfamiliar voice call out. A huge boat gently hits my boat. Strange objects grab it, raising me up to the top. My small body falls onto what feels like wood, resulting in a thump.

"Are you alright?" the same voice speaks again, but really close to me.

Looking up, a girl a little older than me stands before me. I back away from her still standing up, hitting the wood behind me. My eyes look at her up and down rather scared and confused. I was scared because I never seen her before and confused of what she is wearing. A long sleeved dress that went down to the ground, looking heavy on her. Also her hair is up in a weird way.

There's nothing to be afraid little girl," she smiles, kneeling before me.

There are more of them behind her, watching me.

"What's your name?" she asked another question.

"Maybe I can try," another voice speaks.

My eyes widen a little when I saw the owner of the voice. He too has similar look on his face.

"It's you," we both mumbled under our breaths.

The girl returns to the others while leaving the boy with me. He offers his hand, hoping to gain my trust. I stare at it for a few moments before accepting it. Something burst in our hands and our eyes meet. The top of my head goes up to the bottom of his neck.

"My name is James Norrington," he smiles to me, still holding my hand.

"Ida," I speak with a smile.

James's cheeks colors a red shade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Ida's POV*

*18 years old*

A gasp escapes my dry lips and my eyes open. Familiar tears stain my pale face. The memory reoccurs over and over again each night. New hot tears run down as my fingers touch the small music box.

"Thirteen years has past," I speak softly to it, "yet I am unable to find you."

I stood up to fix my bed. My morning routine goes by as usual. One of the dresses that I am wearing for the day is a grassy green long sleeved dress, showing off the shape of my body and ends at my barefeet. Nothing special about it, just being simple. My jewelry is place in their proper areas. I place my long to my curvy hips dark hair into a low ponytail tied with three green ribbons.

The music box opens, letting my ears hear the beautiful music. A slight smile curl on my lips. It always calm me down everytime I get the memory.

My feet walk down to the kitchen to help out with the chefs for breakfast. Ever since the governor adopted me on that horrible day, all of my personal responsibilities are more for a servant because the life of a princess was not for me. So father agrees that I will do my own work without the maids and servants even if he still has them for me.

Today's breakfast contains of biscuits, eggs, and some meat. To be honest, these foods taste so unusually weird. Everyone will notice of how my taste is different. They call the food that I used to eat with Mommy…. Seafood? Sometimes these humans are confusing.

My adoptive sister Miss Elizabeth walks down the stairs. Her eyes light up when she sees me placing breakfast on the table. "You know this is work of a servant," she chuckles a little, repeating the statement like she does everyday.

"I know Miss Elizabeth," I answered, "but I wish to be true to who I am."

"Good morning my girls," our father greets with a smile, entering the dining room.

"Good morning father," Miss Elizabeth and I greeted.

"Do I smell my daughter Ida's cooking?"

"Yes father you have."

He seated down first at the head of the table. Miss Elizabeth and I sit at each side of him.

"How's your studies coming along Ida?" he first speaks, looking at me.

"My studies are doing well," I answered, nibbling on my biscuit, "today and the next two days will be my days off."

"How wonderful!" Miss Elizabeth smiles. "You and I can bond during your days off!"

"No please Miss Elizabeth," I'm a little taken back by her outburst, "I don't wish to be a burden to you."

"Nonsense Ida! You and I hardly spend time together because of your studies!"

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say about my studies. Everyone around me knows that I study one thing, but I also study something else that no one knows. On top of that, personal studying with different books.

"Ida daughter," father speaks up, catching my attention, "go out and spend some time with your sister."

"Are you sure father?"

"Yes Ida, you haven't been out much lately anyways," he smiles.

My eyes turn back to Miss Elizabeth with a soft smile, "I'll spend the day with you Miss Elizabeth."

The look on her face turn into a sheer cheer of joy hearing my acceptance.

My tiny feet slip themselves in my black flats. The heels that everyone wears didn't agree with me so father has gotten me custom made shoes called flats which is the same as heels without the extra material.

"Are you ready Miss Elizabeth?" I asked, calling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost done Ida!"

I took a deep breath, not wanting to be reminded how different I am from all of the females here in Port Royal. All of them will like to spend unneeded time to get ready for something so simple as enjoying the day in town. And I am here standing with nothing reapply or anything since I have the simple natural looking colors on my face.

After like ten minutes, she finally makes her arrival. She wears a nicer dress that she has previously. Hair freshly place into it's usual updo and her makeup is reapplied.

"What do you wish to do for today Miss Elizabeth?" I asked her, looking up at my big sisterly figure.

"Let's take a visit to Will and afterwards we go some shopping."

"As you wish Miss Elizabeth."

She and I climb into the carriage as the driver takes us to where Mr. Will Turner. He's a like a brotherly figure so it will be nice to see him again.

The blacksmith shop became like a second home mainly due to my liking towards weaponry and the playful fights with Mr. Will at random times. Speaking of which, once Miss Elizabeth and I enter into the shop, a familiar presence appears above us. Looking up, Mr. Will drops down from a structure towards me with dueling swords in his hands.

I push Miss Elizabeth to the side and quickly get the first weapons I see. My dueling swords block his attack.

"Greetings Miss Ida," he greeted with a smile, pressuring his strength in the swords.

"Greetings Mr. Will," I greeted back, mirroring his action.

We go back and forth, practicing our swordfighting skills. I must admit he has grown more since our last meeting. Both in skills and appearance. Miss Elizabeth watches our swordfighting like she usually does, but also the one who tells us to stop the fight. Soon she did her part.

"That's enough for now," she speaks with a smile, holding Mr. Will's arm.

He and I froze in position with our arms and swords around each other. Swords lowers down to the floor. Mr. Will bows to me as I curtsy to him.

"You have improve Mr. Will," I smiled to him.

"You have as well Miss Ida," he smiles back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*No One's POV*

Twenty seven year old Captain James Norrington, the son of Governor Swann's friend Lawrence, steps out of his usual busy schedule to visit his father's friend's family with a particular thought in mind.

"Why Captain Norrington!" Governor Weatherby Swann exclaims with a huge smile, seeing the young captain. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Pleasure is all mine Governor," he smiles back.

"What do I owe for this fine visit?"

"I ask of you for permission to spend the day with Miss Ida."

The Governor look surprised at the offer, but then broke into another smile, "Captain, let's go for a walk shall we?"

"Of course sir."

Weatherby and James take a walk to the gardens outside.

"You seem to enjoy my daughter's company very much," Governor Swann noted.

"Miss Ida's an interesting young lady," James responds with a soft smile, thinking of her, "she's definitely someone I would love to have around."

"Do you have romantic feelings towards Ida?"

Hearing that makes a shade of pink color James's face. "Yes I do," he finally admits, "ever since we have found her."

"Over thirteen years Captain?"

"Yes sir."

A flash of purple catches the green eyes of James Norrington. Looking over, his soft smile appears again to see the young maiden named Ida Dalma-Swann. She walks through the gardens like an angel floating towards one location of the gardens. Unknown to her, her adopted father and lover are silently following her.

Ida finally stops to a small clearly. Her angelic features tell the gentlemen that she's enjoying the day with some peace and quiet. Weatherby places a hand on James's shoulder with a smile before leaving him with the young lady that he loves the most.

"Hello Miss Ida," he speaks to the short maiden with a gentle smile.

"Oh hello Captain," she speaks softly with a small smile, "the gardens are lovely during a cool, cloudy day."

"Yes it is," he agreed with her. 'Although you are more lovelier than any flower or plant,' he secretly thought to himself. "I was wondering since it is a lovely day, would you like to accompany me into town?" James asked her, hoping that she will say yes.

"Oh James," she speak, surprised, "I don't wish to a burden on you."

"You are never burden on me Miss Ida, please Miss Ida."

Ida looks down to the ground for a few moments before looking up to him with a kind smile. "I would love to James," she accepts his offer, "please allow me to put on my shoes and we can go."

"Of course Miss Ida," he smiles, secretly cheering inside.

He accompanies her to the house where her shoes are. Green eyes will watch each action and behavior of the owner of the ocean blue eyes.

First her long hair turn into black as night over the years as it used to be dark brown when she was a child. She never places into a updo like the females around her just into ribbons while letting it down. Pale skin is from years of being inside from the world that she is still not used to, yet it is still be fair skinned like her adoptive family. Almost standing at five feet, making her really short compared to his six foot one inch height. Simple and plain solid color dresses are always her main sort of clothing, many believe she is a servant or maid then the daughter of a governor. No heels for her, instead she wears flats to keep her short.

'You are very interesting and beautiful young lady Miss Ida,' he finds himself smiling over to the young maiden.

"Are you ready James?" Ida asked him with a kind smile.

"Yes I am Miss Ida," he smiles back at the beauty.

Captain Norrington offers his arm to her to escort her out. Ida looks hesitated a little, but her small, fragile looking hands wrap themselves around his arm. He smiles down at the beauty as they begin their journey.

*Ida's POV*

My childhood friend and I begin to walk the path into town. The cool weather makes things easier since it is always warm outside. Somehow with James accompanying me ease my uncomfortness and awkwardness. Now I feel comfortable and warming.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long since the corners of my eyes keep on catching the beauty of the other females. My physical form isn't gifted with such beauty even though the spirits keep on telling that I am. The happy emotion turn into a sad emotion.

"Something bothering you Miss Ida?" James asked me, sounding concerned.

"Nothing is bothering James," I answered, looking up to him.

"Are you certain Mis Ida?"

"I'm certain."

"Miss Ida," he sighs, stopping to look fully at me and his hands hold my hands lovely, "if anything is bothering you or making you feel discomfort, I am here for you because I care about you."

I feel my face grew warm at his caring smile. Warmth bursts in my heart. The corners of my lips curl up into a smile to him. Our eyes stare at each other for a good few minutes before he kisses both of my hands which leads into embracing into a hug. Even though there's a huge height difference, he makes me feel tall naturally with no accessories.

We continue on our journey and takes me to a fine dining place. Something I hardly go since my studies take up most of my time. Stares keep on appearing around me, making me feel very uncomfortable again. James notice this and places an arm around me, pulling me away from everyone.

"Thank you," I mumbled to him, hugging him.

"You're very welcome Miss Ida," he whispers back.

An employee takes James and I to a table somewhere in the middle of the location. This is not good since there will be people staring, mostly at me, but with James with me, my focus on him and not the stares. He seats me into my chair like a gentleman. A small blush appear on my face when he did that.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far Miss Ida?" Captain Norrington asked me, sitting down across from me.

"Yes I am James," I smiled to him, "are you enjoying yourself James?"

"Of course Miss Ida," he smiles back.

He and I enjoy a pleasant meal of my favorite food of seafood and others that I grew to like. During the meal, James keep on staring at me with a soft smile on his face. I wasn't sure how come he is like that, but I enjoy this stare more so than the stares of others.

Soon James take me to the town's gardens. Occasionally, father will take Miss Elizabeth and I to these gardens whenever the gardeners are working on the gardens back at home.

"Such beauty of plants," I breathed with a smile, enjoying the sight.

"Miss Ida," James speak to me, "what is your favorite plant?"

"I always do enjoy red roses ever since you gave me that rose."

"You remembered that day?" he sounds a bit surprised yet delighted.

"How can I forget?"

*Flashback*

My first day in Port Royal. The only thing I was comfortable with are these gardens at where I will be staying at. A friend of the man who took me is staying at the house for a few days with his son James.

James notices me here and gently takes a red rose from a rose plant. A smile appear on his face as he gives me the beautiful flower. At first I was little confused about what to do, but I soon realized what it means. My smile mirrors his as I gently take the gift.

*End of flashback*

"Miss Ida?"

"Yes James?"

My eyes then grew big with a huge smile. James smiles to me, offering me a red rose, which I happily accept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Ida's POV*

Ever since the second gift of a rose, the life couldn't be any better. Miss Elizabeth and I spend the days that I have off either together or with Mr. Will, since I have more time off from my studies. Father and I bond more together as actual father and daughter, he couldn't be any happier. Mr. Will is still my best friend/brotherly figure and still tries to get me in the random fights. James spend his days off from his work with me. My sister will often joke about it being a courtship, which I believe it is one.

James knows about my studies with gemstones. Surprisingly, he asked me if he can accompany me with these studies. Amethyst, aquamarine, bloodstone, coral carnelian, and tiger eye have gain the title of his personal favorite gemstones. Mainly for protection. In return, he teaches me about more knowledge of weaponry. I have gain interest in muskets.

One day, I am sitting in the living room reading a book. Nothing's going on for the day surprisingly. Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Will are out for the day. Father's working on something with James. I wonder what is it going to be.

Soon my eyelids begin to feel heavy. I try to not make them fully close, but they won. Of course I would adjust myself before falling asleep. My back is touching the cushion of the couch as I lay flat. The book's open where I left off and laying on my stomach. I place my hands on the book.

*Dreamland*

Sand covers my toes, cooling off the warmth off of my feet. My eyes look out to the ocean. Wind dances with long dark hair. I am on the shore of the Port Royal, enjoying the peace.

"Ida!"

I turn around and see the one man I thought I will never see again.

"Uncle Jack!" I exclaimed with the biggest smile on my face.

"Oh Ida," my godfather/uncle figure, Captain Jack Sparrow, immediately places me into a hug, "we have missed you very dearly."

"I missed you all too," I hugged back.

"Listen Ida," he says all serious, looking dead in my eyes, "your mommy is doing everything in her power to make sure that you are back with her, but she has been watching you spiritually."

"Does she improve of the decisions I have made?"

"Of course, she's more proud of you to find love."

An image of James's smile appear before my eyes.

"I'm so glad. Uncle Jack, where are you physically?" I am dying to know.

"We will meet again in the physical world will soon."

"When Uncle Jack?"

"Soon Ida soon."

*Reality*

"Ida daughter, wake up."

Soon my eyes open, ending my temporary slumber. "Something wrong father?" I asked, slightly groggy.

"Nothing is wrong daughter," father answers with a chuckle at my state, "dinner's ready early today and it is still you and me today."

"Yes father."

He let's me seat myself first before having him sit down.

"Daughter," he breaks the silence between us, "there is some busy to discuss between us."

"What is it father?"

"What are your thoughts about Captain James Norrington?"

My eyes slightly grew big at his question. "In what way father?" I asked, not knowing what to say.

"What are your professional thoughts about Captain James Norrington?" he chuckles a little.

"Well James is a great captain, very loyal to the law, yet knows how to keep peace without the law, and I see him a great leader to his team."

"Do you see him becoming a commodore?"

"I would love to see him as commodore because of his leadership and gentle nature."

"Well then," then father smiles, "he's being promoted to commodore."

"Really father?" I asked, really surprised.

"Yes, in five days, there will be a ceremony of his promotion. I will order Port Royal's finest dresses for you and Elizabeth to wear at the ceremony."

"But father, I have nicer dresses to choose from."

"Ida daughter," he sighs, placing a hand on my shoulder, "it's an important celebration so please for me to wear a finest dress….or maybe for James." He was smirking at the mention of James.

My cheeks grow warm. "Okay," I smiled softly, "I'll wear a finest dress."

"Thank you Ida."

My eyes open alarmed. The memory keeps on appearing again. For years, the spirits wants me to remember that day, but yet they don't know how my emotions are reacting. I took a breath before heading outside with a blanket around my upper body. Fresh air might help calm my emotions.

Coldness of the path meets my barefeet. I smell the familiar flowers along the way towards one location of the gardens. My eyes see a figure sitting on one of the benches with his back facing me. I walk over and sit next to him.

"The celebration of your promotion is tomorrow," I speak.

"Yes it is," he answers, then he turns to me, "why are you here in the cold Miss Ida?"

"The memory."

"Your mother must be missing you as well."

I turn to him. "Many fear her and my real father greatfully of what they are, but yet they raised me with love and positivity by the spirits." My head turns away. "You must think different of me now."

"Miss Ida," he speaks, making me face him again, "my thoughts of you will never change." Then the corners of his lips curl up into a soft smile. "Miss Ida, have you ever imagine what your future would be like?"

My eyes stare at him for a moment. "I would love to find my real family and maybe…." I trail off, blushing and not knowing how to say it.

"Maybe what Miss Ida?"

"Be married with such love and positivity and maybe have children."

A small breeze gently pulls off the blanket from my shoulder closer to him. I immediately blush in embarrassment. Father taught me that I should not show skin to anyone, especially to men that I am not married to. Now James see my arm and a part of my shoulder under the strap of my nightgown.

"My apologizes James," I quickly cover myself.

"It's alright Miss Ida," he chuckles a little, "umm Miss Ida?"

"Yes James?"

"For my promotion, I would like for you to be my guest of honor."

"What does the guest of honor do?" I asked, a little confused.

"You will be the most important person at the ceremony under the promotion. We will arrive to the ceremony together. When my promotion goes, you stand near me closer than the other guests."

I smile warmly to him. "I will love to be your guest of honor," I answered.

"Oh Miss Ida," he smiles, taking my hand to kiss it repeatedly.

My smile continues to stare at the affection he gives me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*No One's POV*

Ida awakens from her slumber with a surprisingly smile on her face. Last night, she dreamt of a forgotten dream. The one that she first met James in a dream. It's a calming dream for her.

Just like her father said, the dress that she will be wearing is in front of her. She places it on her remade bed so it will be ready for her when she is ready. Morning routine goes by rather quickly, but still good. Once dry, the white under dress with straps covers her petite body with curves first before fixing her hair and makeup.

As usual her hair is down, but she style it with waves reminding her of the ocean. Simple, elegant makeup paints her face, but keeping it natural looking. Servants and maids ask to help her to get ready. Just like the many days before, Ida kindly declines their offer. The dress is mostly navy blue from the shoulders down to the floor, light blue fabric with matching navy blue floral designs trails down to the neckline down to the bottom of the skirt. A corset molds to the shape of her hourglass figure without making her to gasp for air. Since it's an important day, she is going to tolerate the extra fabric under the skirt.

Her mother's jewelry gets place in their proper areas of her body as she places on her usual black flats.

A knock appears at the door as a voice of a maid speaks from the other side of the door, "Miss Dalma-Swann, both Mr. Turner and Mr. Norrington are here."

"Thank you," she calls back.

*James's POV*

Just as I arrived to the Swann residence, Will Turner has arrived as well with something wrapped.

"Good morning Mr. Turner," I greeted him.

"Oh good morning Mr. Norrington," he greets with a smile, "are you here for Miss Ida?"

"Yes I am, I'm assuming for Miss Swann?"

"Well more like I have to deliver the needed items for the ceremony to Governor Swann, but yes for Miss Swann as well."

Two sets of footsteps on the stairwell catches our attention. Looking up, I let out a gasp and my eyes widen. Governor Swann's daughters walk down the stairs, already for my promotion. Yet my eyes focus on the youngest one. Miss Ida's wearing the most beautiful blue dress I ever seen. She made the dress beautiful and her beautiful dark locks curl softly in waves.

"Hello James," Miss Ida smiles sweetly towards me.

"Hello Miss Ida," I smiled back, gently taking her hand, "you're so beautiful," I gently kiss her hand, hoping she catches my comment.

A faint shade of pink color her face when I said that.

'So cute,' I thought to myself.

"Thank you James," she says cutely.

We both notice Miss Swann and Mr. Turner are enjoying a moment. I turn back to Miss Ida with a smile. My head motions to the door, telling her let's go. Her free hand touches her small, but full lips by her fingertips. She uses this action when she's giggling, but only this time she's silently giggling.

Our hands mold one another as we silently leave the residence with some mischief on our shoulders. I let her in first into the carriage and I follow in.

"Miss Ida," I speak, remembering something, "last night, I've dreamt about how we first met."

"Which one?"

"The dream one."

She softly smiles, "so did I."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I gently take her hand to place a kiss on her soft, pale skin.

Miss Ida and I soon arrive to the ceremony. All eyes stare at us as we appear out of the carriage. Arms linked together and we head inside of the crowd.

I smiled to her placing her at her spot, at the bottom of the stairs on my right. She smiles back as I step on the steps to the Governor. One of the crew members has the sword of the promotion. Governor Swann takes it to offer the weapon to me. I take it and immediately like the blade. My stance stood tall with the sword standing up as well. He places the Commodore metal onto my uniform. My head nods in a thank you with a small smile.

Everyone cheers when I accepted the title in front of them. I scan through the crowd to see the love of my life smiling and clapping as well to me. My smile joins her, but quickly disappears when what it appears that Miss Ida was called to another location.

My search for her begins. Miss Ida's at a balcony watching out to the sea. Her back faces me as her delicate hands rest on the railing, which is up to a few inches below her shoulders.

I pull out the tiny metal piece from the pocket of my inform. 'You can do this James,' I thought to myself as I stare at it for a few moments. The object returns into the pocket before taking a breath to calm my nerves. "Hello Miss Ida," I greeted with a smile, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Oh James, you startled me," she smiles after realizing it's me, "congratulations on becoming commodore," she curtsies.

"Why thank you Miss Ida," I smiled, bowing to her.

"My apologizes on disappearing, the spirits want me at the balcony."

"I'm sure the spirits has a reason why," I said, knowing about her being a spiritual person. Now or never. "Miss Ida, would you like to dance?" I offered my hand.

"I would love to James," she accepts it.

Miss Ida and I got into position and dance what seems like forever. Green meets blue, genuine smile meets sweet smile. Her body swifts around in my arms. She's light on her feet. So beautifully and gracefully. At some point of the dance, I can feel her place her head on my chest as she continues to smile. My smile grew more at this feeling.

'It is time,' I thought to myself. "Miss Ida?" I asked to her, looking at her.

"Yes James?"

"There's something I have been holding for many years that I would love for you to hear."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Ida's POV*

"Yes James?" I asked him.

"Ever since that dream we shared together, you have been on my mind every second of the day and night. You were this cute little girl turn into a beautiful young lady-"

He was interrupted by the cries of panic. We both look at each other before teaming together to find out the source of the cries.

Turns out that Miss Elizabeth has fallen into the seawater passed out. Murtogg and Mullroy was there and something - scratch that someone - catches my eye. There's another person, but looks really familiar to me. The familiar person cuts the corset open and Miss Elizabeth gasps for air.

"Where did you get that?" he asked her about the Medallion around her neck.

"Un-Uncle J-Jack?" I stuttered, in shock of the sight of him.

Everyone looks at me surprised.

"Ida?" he asked, looking at me, slowly coming over to me to look closer to me. Then he smiles to me, "I told you that we are going to meet again."

He let out his arms out for a hug which I happily return. "I've missed you," I whispered to him.

"I've missed you too," he whispers back, "once I get a boat for my own, I'm taking you back to your mommy and daddy."

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" father asked to her.

"Yes I'm fine," she says, standing up.

Father looks at Uncle Jack ordering his people, "shoot him!"

"Father please!" I exclaimed for him in fear, still hugging my uncle. "Do you really intend to kill my uncle?"

"I believe thanks are in order," James offers his hand to Uncle Jack, "had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we pirate?"

I was a little confused of what he meant and I think Uncle Jack did as well.

"Hang him," father says.

James grabs me out of Uncle Jack's grip, ordering to his men, "keep your guns on him, men. Gillette," he looks at him, "fetch some irons." Then he notices Uncle Jack's sparrow tattoo. "Well, well….Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Uhhh James?" I said to him, causing him to look at me. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"But I don't see his ship Miss Ida," he says.

"I'm in the market as it were," Jack adds.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg says.

"Told ya he was telling the truth," Mullroy joins, hands him Uncle Jack's efforts, "these are his, sir."

James made sure that I was behind him as he takes the efforts. "No additional shorts nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." A sword unsheathes. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've heard of ."

"But you have heard of me," Uncle Jack says, getting pulled along to be put in chains, "also I'm Ida's uncle and godfather, so by her mother's requests, I am the one who has full guardianship of her."

'Oh that will be amazing Uncle Jack!' I secretly smile to myself at that, but then I look over to James, "please commodore, I really must protest about Uncle Jack being a worst pirate."

"Pirate or not this man saved my life," Miss Elizabeth stated.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack noted.

I facepalm my face.

"Indeed," James said.

Gillette moves away from Uncle Jack.

"Finally," Uncle Jack then grabs me from James being my shield from him to raise my arms over my head with the irons.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" James glares at him.

I smirked at my uncle's actions. "You have been with women more so than usual huh Uncle Jack?"

"Guilty as charged my little niece," he chuckles, "have you really been here after all of these years?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Now you have realized that?" I laugh at that.

"I don't know if you have your mommy's humor or your daddy's humor."

"Or maybe a mixture of both?" I smirked more at him.

"Yea let's go with that. Now gentlemen, m'lady, and precious little niece," he says to all of us, "you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He places me to the side and escapes by swimming around and landing a beam above our heads. I place my fingertips on my lips as I giggle at him. He's always into grand escapes or entrances.

"Now, you will shoot him?" father asked, can't take it anymore.

"Open fire!" Commodore Norrington orders. Uncle Jack gets shot. "On his heels!"

Uncle Jack throws the chains on a rope and slides down down to the ground. "I will return to you Ida!" he calls out in the distance.

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."

"You must all of a better sight to find Uncle Jack gentlemen," I smirked, having them to look at him, "he's an expert of escaping and hiding away."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Ida's POV*

I took a deep breath as I feel the seawater at my feet. What an amazing day. James became Commodore and Uncle Jack is back with me! My face hurt from smiling too much.

"Ida!"

"Hello Miss Elizabeth," I greeted, smiling more, turning to her, "how are you?"

"What the heck was that about?" she's referring to what happened earlier.

"What? It's just a family reunion."

"F-Family reunion?"

"Yes and he's right about having guardianship on me being he's truly is my godfather."

She sighs then smiles, "come on Ida, father must be worried about us."

"Yes Miss Elizabeth."

A yawn escapes my lips as night falls. My body wants me to sleep, yet my mind keeps on repeating what James was going to say earlier.

'Just what was he going to say?' I thought to myself.

Then all of a sudden I see something out to the ocean, hearing something.

*James's POV*

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Governor Swann asked, referring to Miss Ida.

"No," I sighed, "she hasn't. I wasn't able to finish it."

"Well, she has had an eventful day with reuning with a family member. Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

"Bleak. Very bleak."

"What's that?" he asked, noticing something.

"Cannon fire!" I yelled, tackling him. "Return fire!"

*Ida's POV*

"Why are those guns quietly familiar to me?" I asked to myself, confused. "Could it be….the Pearl?"

The grounds below show me a horrifying sight of pirates of the Black Pearl destroying the battlements by the guns and coming onto shore! I clench onto the music box whispering to myself, "please spirits, protect me and everyone and please bring me James."

*James's POV*

"Sight the muzzle flash!" I ordered to the soldiers.

"Aim for the flashes!" one soldier calls out.

"I need a full strike, fore, and aft! Let these demons both bite at this!" Cannons are shot into the ship's direction. "Governor, barricade yourself in my office. That's an order!"

"James….James please help me….."

'Miss Ida….' my eyes widen at her cry for help.

*Elizabeth's POV*

A series of knocks appear at the door by the pirates.

"Don't!" I called out to the butler, but he open it anyways.

"Hello, chum," a pirate greets, shooting the butler as more pirates fill up the house. "Up there!" he notices me.

"Girl!" one says to me.

I immediately run towards my sister Ida's room. The door locks up shut when I see her standing at her window looking out there.

"Ida!" I whispered loudly to her, running over. "We need to hide!"

"No," she speaks in a soft voice, "the spirits told me to stay here."

"What are you saying?!" I panicked at her current stage.

"They told me that the pirates don't want me." Then she turns to me, "they want you because of the gold around your neck."

"You're speaking nonsense! Come on hide!"

"No," she turns back to the window, "James will save me with Uncle Jack."

I couldn't believe what I am hearing and seeing. Is this Ida's true nature?

"Go and find Will, he will try to save you."

Not knowing what she meant, I nodded my head and leave her room.

*Jack's POV*

"My sympathies, friend," one prisoner speaks to me from a blown out hole in cell, "you've no manner of luck at all."

I pick up the bone and whistle to the dog, "come on doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol'Jack. Come on. Come on, good boy." he manages to get over to me. "That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." Suddenly a crash appear from downstairs and the dog runs off. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't…." I was interrupted by another crash as the prison guard is thrown downstairs.

"This ain't the armory," one said, appearing.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg - Captain Jack Sparrow," the other said, noticing me.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance," the first one speak, "his fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," I speak to them. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," I noted. The second one grabs my throat and I see a skeletal arm. "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell."

And with that they left my sight.

"That's very interesting." Then I look up to my small window. "Hold on Ida. Stay positive."

*Ida's POV*

Time seems to go slow. Small tears fall down my face. The spirits are not telling me anything. Pirates still destroying everything in their paths. Fear builds up inside. Thoughts of James not coming to save me from the sight of the attack on Port Royal.

My eyes closed, letting the tears fall down more. Suddenly, I can feel my body be picked up into a bridal like style. James Norrington is the one who picked me up like this. He takes me out of the house, running away from the pirates of the Black Pearl towards the Fort.

A smile appears on my face as tears of happiness now runs down my face. He's here. He's finally here to save me from negativity by the help of the spirits.

"Are you alright Miss Ida?" he asked, worried, stopping at the top of the Fort.

"Yes, but…." more tears pour down, "I thought you weren't going to save me."

"Miss Ida," he brings me into his warm chest, "I will always save you from everything, don't ever think such thoughts. You are very important to me."

"Thank you so much James," I said, feeling tired from crying a lot.

"You're very welcome now sleep my sweet little Ida," I feel him smiling to me, "I'm here for you no matter what helps."

Soon my own darkness covers me as I gently slip into it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*James's POV*

*Next morning*

Miss Ida had to get ready for the day since she's still wearing the dress from the ceremony yesterday. Soon she reemerges with wearing her normal clothing in black. I secretly take in her beauty, thinking how she makes everything she wears beautiful.

Her pale hands hold onto my arm as I escort her around the town back to the Fort. Silence covers both of us as we walk along the destroyed streets. At the corner of my eye, I look down to Miss Ida. She has the look of a trance. No emotion is written on her face, but her eyes tell everything. Something's on her mind yet she's not ready to tell.

Once we have arrived back to my office, Mr. Turner joins in announcing, "They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth."

"I already know that Mr. Will," Miss Ida speaks from her trance.

"Mr. Murtogg," I speak to him, "remove this man."

"We have to hunt them down," Mr. Turner says, "we must save her!"

"And where do you propose we start?" Governor Swann asked Mr. Turner. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

"That Jack Sparrow," Murtogg adds, "he talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it," Mullroy corrected him, "is more what he did."

"Ask him where it is," Mr. Turner ordered them, "make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."

"No…." I speak up, "the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor," I turn to him, "we will establish their most likely course…"

"I will go and speak with Uncle Jack," Miss Ida speaks up, leaving my office.

"Wait Miss Ida!" I call for her as she closes the door. I open the door to see that she has disappeared.

'Where did she go?' I thought to myself shocked of her sudden disappearance.

*Jack's POV*

A sharp end of a bone became my only hope of escaping this cell. "Please…" I mumbled, hoping more. Then I hear footsteps causing me to leave the bone in the lock and quickly lay down.

"Uncle Jack?" Ida's voice calls out making me smile on my face.

"Aye Ida over here," I response back, walking over to the cell door.

She walks over to my cell with a smile, happy to see me again. "I'm sorry for taking a long time."

"There's no need to be sorry."

"Please tell me Uncle Jack," she speaks, "the Black Pearl is quietly familiar to me, yet I don't know much of it's history."

"The Black Pearl doesn't really have history to it just stories that has been past down from pirate to pirate, possibly outside of pirates. Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"Will the spirits or the sea tell me where it is?"

"Who knows," I answered truthfully. "Now tell me child," I speak seriously, "why the sudden interest in the Pearl?"

"Pirates of the ship has taken the one who became my adoptive sister, causing madness to my dear friend Mr. Will Turner."

"Awe, the son of William Turner. Does he have romantic feelings towards your adoptive sister?"

"Yes he does, but yet he is determined to save her from the pirates so we need your help Uncle Jack."

"Is the pirate life still for you?" I smirked.

Ida smirks back, singing, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

"Well then," I laugh a little, "let me out of here niece!" I backed away for her to do her magic.

She outstretches her arms so the palms of her hands to face the cell door. Ocean blue eyes closes as her mind concentrates. Soon the metal of the cell door moves on their own, bending into different positions making an entrance for me to escape the cell.

"Wow," I am amazed of her powers, "your mommy and daddy did a good job making you."

"Well, I'm not the goddess of the sea with a mind of the land for nothing," she smirks, "now let's get your effects."

*Ida's POV*

Uncle Jack was in hiding as I get Mr. Will. He notices me from below, silently telling me to come with me.

"Do you got Jack?" he asked me, edgarly to know.

"Yes I got Uncle Jack," I answered, grabbing his arm, "come on."

The three of us meet up at the shores.

"We're going to steal the ship," Mr. Will says, "that ship?" he asked about the Dauntless.

"Commandeer," Uncle Jack corrected him, "we're going to commandeer that ship."

"Nautical term," I noted.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going," Uncle Jack says to Mr. Will. "This girl - how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her."

"Oh good," I smiled, hearing that, "no worries, then."

We found a boat big enough for the three of us. Uncle Jack takes the lead. I'm in the middle. Lastly Mr. Will is behind me.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Mr. Will complained a little.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Uncle Jack commented. Soon we have aboard the ship. "Everyone stay calm!" he says to the crew. "We are taking over the ship.

"Aye! Avast!" Mr. Will adds, causing the men to laugh.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a lady," Gillette says, "you'll never make it out of the bay."

Uncle Jack takes out his pistol at his nose. "Son…" he says seriously, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*James's POV*

Groves notices Gillette and his men in a small boat. "Commodore!" he calls for me.

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless!" Gillette screams and waves from the boat. "They've taken the ship. Sparrow, Turner, and Miss Dalma-Swann - they've taken the Dauntless!"

'Miss Ida?' I thought to myself confused. I pull out my spy glass and notice the three on board the ship. "That's your plan Miss Ida? Sparrow is without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."

We all set sail to the Dauntless as Gillette orders the crew, "bring her around! Bring her around!"

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges, and bring the lady to me unharm!" I ordered them, than I notice something. Sparrow, Turner, and Miss Ida swing onto the Interceptor and begin to sail away. "Sailors," I calls for them, "back to the Interceptor! Now!" Unfortunately, they were too late.

"Thank you, Commodore for getting us ready to make way!" Sparrow calls for me. "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves! Also Ida will be safe with us till Mr. Turner and her return back."

"Set top sails and clear up this," I ordered the crew.

"With the wind at quarter astern," Groves notices, "we won't catch them."

"We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines."

"Hands, come about," Groves says to the crew, "run out the guns." He turns to me, "we open fire on our own ship, sir? There's a possibly that will to bring harm to the young miss."

"Then don't bring harm to Miss Ida," I ordered him.

"Commodore," a sailor calls over, "he's dissabled the rubber chain sir!"

"Abandon ship!" Gillette orders as the ship breaks down.

We jump off barely escaping the boat before fulling breaking down.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen," Groves says.

"So it would seem," I added.

'My dearest James….I will return to you as soon as I can….' An image of her blowing a kiss to me appear.

I smiled at the image. 'Please be careful my sweet little Ida.'

*Ida's POV*

Dancing around the deck of the ship, enjoying the freedom of the sea placing a huge smile on my face.

"When I was a lad living in England," Mr. Will speaks, sharpening his sword, "my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Uncle Jack says.

"I'm very greatfully of you both for the help because this thought is telling me that you both knew my father."

"For me," I speak up, "it's more like my daddy knew your father."

"I knew 'im," Uncle Jack says, "probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Mr. Will asked.

"Good man, good pirate," he adds, "I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true," Mr. Will insisted, "he was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"Is that what your mother said to you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was a bloody pirate, scallywag."

"My father was a pirate," Mr. Will takes out his sword.

"Then tell me Mr. Will," I speak to him, moving his sword away from Uncle Jack and I, "how would my daddy, a bloody pirate, knew about your father?"

Uncle Jack moves one of the sails so the yard catches Mr. Will. I ducked down quickly so Mr. Will could hang over the sea. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention," he says to him.

"The only rules that really matter are these - what a man can do and what a man can't do," I add in.

"For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy like it is in Ida, so you'll have to square with that someday."

"Now, Uncle Jack for example, he can let you drown but can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by him onesy, Mr. Will?" I smirked.

"So…." Uncle Jack swings him back on board and offers him his sword back, "can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Mr. Will than takes the sword, "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," Uncle Jack gets on the island, "more importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? Ida? What do you think?"

"It'll linger," Mr. Will and I answered.

"I'll tell you two, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted. Scarlett!" he exclaims with a huge smile at a woman, but gets slapped across the face. "Not sure I deserved that. Giselle!"

"Who was she?!"

"What?" She slaps him again. "I may have deserved that."

Mr. Will looks at me in confusion.

"It's the life of Captain Jack Sparrow," I smiled.

We both follow him to a proposition. One person caught Uncle Jack's attention. He throws a bucket of water to him, causing me to be awaken.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" the person exclaims, but then takes a look at my uncle. "Mother's love! Jack! You should have better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Uncle Jack says, "the man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking.

"Aye, that'll about do." Mr. Will throws a bucket of water at him. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," he explains.

"And who's she?" the man glares at me.

"She's my niece and she's off limits," Uncle Jack introduced me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Ida's POV*

*A tavern*

"Keep a sharp eye," Uncle Jack says to Mr. Will and I before sitting down at a table with the person we now know as Mr. Gibbs.

"Now," Mr. Gibbs speaks up, "what's the nature of this venture of yourn?"

"Ida and I are going after Black Pearl." Mr. Gibbs almost chokes on his drink, hearing this. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand," Mr. Gibbs reasons with him. "Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why Uncle Jack know what Barbossa is up to," I add in.

"All I need a crew," Uncle Jack finishes.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one. He will probably use you woman as a toy."

"Well," Uncle Jack speaks, "then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm a fool then, eh?"

"Also no one could use me as a toy," I chuckled a little.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will girl up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" he nods to both Mr. Will and I.

"The kids?"

"This one is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child. And this one is the daughter of Davy Jones, his only child."

I can feel Mr. Will's eyes on me in surprised.

"Are they now? 'Leverage,' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I," Mr. Gibbs continues, "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to become sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope," Uncle Jack says, "take what you can."

They make a toast. "Give nothing back," Mr. Gibbs joins in.

The two drink together.

"Why did you keep the fact you are his daughter?" Mr. Will asked me, consciously.

"To keep you and the others safe."

*James's POV*

*Port Royal*

The beautiful ring is in my hands staring back at me. I have never been this long without having Miss Ida with me, other than missions. No one else in my office.

My eyes stare out to the ocean as I sigh. "Please return to me my sweet little Ida," I speak to the ocean, "I'm missing your smiling face terribly."

*Ida's POV*

*With Jack, Gibbs, Will, and Crew on a dock*

"Feast your eyes, Captain," Mr. Gibbs presents the crew, "all of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt and crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Mr. Will asked.

"You, sailer!" Uncle Jack calls for one of them.

"Cotton, sir."

"Mr. Cotton...do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" our captain asks the young man, only getting never in return. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"I think he's mute Uncle Jack," I commented.

"Indeed sir," Mr. Gibbs agrees. "Poor devil has his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

"Amazing," I speak.

"Mr. Cotton's...parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" it answers for it's master.

"Mostly, I believe that means 'yes'," I guessed.

"O'course it does," Uncle Jack says, then turned to Mr. Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well," Mr. Will speaks, "you've proved they're mad."

"That's true," I add.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a voice speaks up from the other side of the line.

Uncle Jack walks over to the owner, removing the person's hat. We followed him. "Anamaria," he speaks her name, but gets slapped hard on the cheek.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Mr. Will asked for the both of us.

"No," Uncle Jack groans a little, "that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" Anamarie exclaims.

"Typical Uncle Jack," I whispered to Mr. Will with a small giggle.

"Actually," Uncle Jack tries to speak, but she slaps him again, "borrowed. Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one," he says to her.

Anamaria points at Uncle Jack with her forefinger, "I will."

"A better one," Mr. Will says with a smile.

"A better one!" Uncle Jack smiles as well, agreeing.

"That one," I point to the Interceptor.

"What one?" Uncle Jack asks, then sees me pointing to a ship. "That one?!" He turns back to Anamaria, "Aye that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" the crew agrees.

"Anchors aweigh," Cotton's Parrot joins in.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring women aboard, sir," Mr. Gibbs argues.

"It'd be far worse not to have them," Uncle Jack argues back. "Besides," he then smiles, "Ida, the goddess of the Sea and the daughter of Davy Jones, is your first Lieutenant." I smiled at the title given.

A storm appears upon us at the ocean.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Mr. Will asked a good question.

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs speaks, "the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Turns to Uncle Jack. "We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer and Ida can help us get there smoothly."

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

"We're catching up," Uncle Jacks smiles to me, placing an arm around my shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Ida's POV*

As we take sail to the beautiful ocean, something tugs me into the captain's cabin. Uncle Jack gets inform that I will be taking a small nap due to the spirits' request. He agrees and will inform me when we are getting close.

In the captain's cabin has one large bed, big enough for two people. I lay on my back straight and place my hands on my stomach. Deep breathing takes me into a trance.

*Trance/Dreamland*

Port Royal surrounds me as the ocean greets my feet. My hands help me off of the sand as I go off to where the spirits are telling me to go. People goes through my ghostly state, paying their own business. I continue on and notice that I am entering the building of James's office.

My ghostly state goes through the door. Ocean blue eyes see Commodore James Norrington standing at the window, staring out to the ocean.

"James…" I speak with a smile, ghost like.

"Miss Ida?" he asked, quickly turning around to see me. "Miss Ida?" he asked, not sure if it's me.

I let out a giggle saying, "Yes it's me."

"Are you….dead?" he sounded so sad.

"Oh no, I'm very much alive. Just a simple trance like state."

"H-How?"

"James…" I let out a sigh. "For years now, I have kept this secret from everyone for their safety. Mr. Will Turner accidently know about this from Uncle Jack. So I trust you more than anyone outside of my real family."

"What secret?"

I float towards him, looking deep within his green eyes. "James….I am Ida, the Goddess of the Sea."

"Goddess of the Sea?"

"My mommy was, in a human form, a voodoo queen who fell madly love with a mortal pirate. Due to her true form, she places a curse on him so he can spend one day every ten years on land to be with her."

"Davy Jones….?" James realized it, his eyes widening.

"Yes my mommy is Calypso, a goddess of the sea. By as a human, she's Tia Dalma." Silence hits him, causing me to worry and sad. "I know it's a lot to take in and I understand that you wish to not to be with me anymore-"

"Nonsense!" he exclaims, starting me a little. "Miss Ida, I wish I can hug and kiss you! You being the daughter of Davy Jones does not concern me at all!" He smiles to me loveily. "Miss Ida," my ghostly hands touch his hands, "I can't wait any longer."

"What do you mean James?"

"Miss Ida, ever since that dream we shared together, you have been on my mind every second of the day and night. You were this cute little girl turn into a beautiful young lady," he repeats his words. "I love you Miss Ida," he then drops down on one knee. "Will you have the honor of marrying me?"

I gasped at the sight of the ring. A sterling silver ring with a diamond and twelfth small aquamarine gems. The gems are in pairs of twos inside of leaves, three of each side.

"Yes," I smiled, "yes James I would love to marry you!"

James smiles back, but then he's having trouble of placing my ring on.

"Place the ring on my finger and I will be awaken with it on my finger physically."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I will wait for you my wife," James says, placing it on my finger.

"Wait for me my husband….." I begin to fade. "I love you too James…."

*Reality back to the Ship*

My eyes open as I smile at the ring on my finger. "Soon my love….we'll be together again."

*No One's POV*

*On the Pearl*

"Time to go, Poppet," Pintel says, latching the medallion around Elizabeth's neck as they all sail into the cave.

Captain Jack Sparrow's crew looks at the wrecks everywhere in the water.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs noted.

Will and Ida look out. Jack closes the compass as Cotton stares at him.

"How is it that Uncle Jack came by that compass?" the young female asked.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Toruga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta," Gibbs explains. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" Ida was shocked of the information. "He failed to mention that."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was. See three days out of the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah, so that's the reason for all the…" Will begins to act like Jack, making Ida feeling very uncomfortable.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Gibbs explains, "now Will, Ida, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot - one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued, but after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly," he continues. "But Jack - he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Ida whispers.

"Aye," Gibbs says.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Ida asked.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"You don't know any of this Miss Ida?" Will asked her.

"I barely remember some of the stories he tells."

"What did he use for rope?"

Jack approaches the three. "Human hair…" he answered, "from my back. Let go of the anchor!"

"Let go of the anchor, sir!"

"Young Mr. Turner, First Lieutenant Ida, and I are to go ashore."

"Captain!" Gibbs speaks up. "What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code," Jack answers.

"Aye, the code."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*No One's POV*

"Ten years of hoarding swag," Pintal says.

"And now we finally get to spend it," Ragetti joins.

They empty a trunk filled with woman's clothing and pick up the parasols.

"Once we're quit of the curse, we'll be rich men," Pintel begins, "and you can buy an eye what actually fits and is made of glass."

"This one does splinter something terrible," he rubs his eyes.

"Stop rubbing it!"

*Ida's POV*

Mr. Will sees a skull, "what code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's Code," I answered with a smile, "any man that falls behind...is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know," Uncle Jack joins, "for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from a jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga." There are gold at the bottom of the small river. "...and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"I agree on being a pirate, but I don't think Mr. Will is obsessed with treasure," I pointed out.

"Ida, do you remember the pirates lessons I taught you as a small child?" Uncle Jack asked me as the three of us look at the gathering.

Silence grew a bond me as I thought of a second. "Oh!" I remembered. "Not all treasure is silver and gold!"

"Correct niece," he smirks.

"Gentlemen," Barbossa speaks to the crew, "the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end."

"Elizabeth," Mr. Will breaths.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Cheers arose.

"Suffered, I have," one says.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is…" he throws the chest's lid open, "...the cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned….save for this." Barbossa's referring to the medallion that hangs off of Elizabeth's neck.

I can feel that Mr. Will couldn't take it anymore. He scrambles up, exclaiming silently, "Jack! Miss Ida!"

"Not now Mr. Will," I whispered back, pulling him down. "We wait for the opportune moment."

"Eight hundred eighty one we found but despaired of ever finding the last."

"When's that?" Mr. Will asked. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" Uncle Jack asked, joining in. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

"Please do us a favor Mr. Will," I speak to him, "I know it's difficult for you, please stay here and try not to do anything stupid!"

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!"

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!"

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples." He pulls up a knife. "Begun by blood…..by blood undone."

Mr. Will then all of a sudden hits Uncle Jack with an oar. "Sorry Jack," he apologizes, "I'm not going to be your leverage."

"Are you crazy?!" I whispered loudly to him.

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked about her pale being cut.

"Waste not." Barbossa drops the medallion, seeing if it works.

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?"

Their captain shoots him.

"You're not dead."

"No. He shot me!"

"It didn't work."

"The curse is still upon us!"

"You, maid!" Barbossa yells at Miss Elizabeth. "Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

"No."

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?"

I cringe at the attack on her as she fall down.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!" one said to two pirates.

"No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age."

"She said her name was Turner - your heard her!" Mr. Will motions for Elizabeth to follow him into the water. She does with the medallion in her hands. I smirk and moving further into another location hidden. "I think she lied to us."

"You brought us here for nothing."

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg."

Uncle Jack and I try to get away, but he was caught.

"You!"

"You're supposed to be dead Sparrow!"

"Am I not?" Pistols point at him. "Palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili….parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner…"

"Parley?"

"Parley That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley'!"

"That would be the French," Uncle Jack suggested.

"Enough!" I screamed, revealing me from a hiding spot. "I command all to put down your weapons!"

"Davy Jones's daughter," Barbossa glares up at me.

"So you heard of me," I smirked.

"How the blazes did you get off that island and brought the daughter of Davy Jones himself?" Barbossa asks Uncle Jack.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot two very important things, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"And I am Ida, the Goddess of the Sea," I land on my feet behind Uncle Jack.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again," Barbossa says. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow and his niece Ida?" he asked his crew. "Kill him and bring her to the Black Pearl."

The crew points their weapons at him.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Uncle Jack asked.

"Hold your fire!" Weapons are lowered. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood ye need."

*Later*

My presence is far from the others on the Black Pearl. Ocean eyes stare out to it's match before looking down to the ring on my finger.

'Where are you Ida…..?' I can hear James asking for me in my head.

'I'm on the Black Pearl with Uncle Jack.'

'Why are on the Black Pearl?'

'The pirates need blood of the son of pirate named William Turner. Meaning they need Mr. Will to them.' Suddenly I feel something faint, yet strong. 'James...are you sailing on the ocean?'

'Yes I am.'

'Your presence is faint, yet strong to me.'

'I'm so glad.' I feel him smiling. 'The moment I see you, I'm going to announce our engagement to everyone.'

'Oh how I missed you my dearest.'

'I have missed you as well my sweet little Ida. Please come back to me. I love you so much Ida.'

'I love you so much James.'

Suddenly the ship that we came to the island comes to my view.

"Miss Elizabeth…..Mr. Will….." I speak ghostly, stretching out my hand to the ship.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*Jack's crew*

*No One's POV*

"Miss Elizabeth…..Mr. Will….."

Elizabeth gasps. "Ida!" she exclaims.

"You heard her too Elizabeth?" Will asked her.

"Yes, she's on that ship!"

"Gibbs!" Will calls for him. "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" crew member Anamaria asked.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left. This is a rescue mission and we need to fight the Black Pearl!"

"Load the guns!" Gibbs orders. "Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" Crew members stuffed their cannons with everything that they can find. "The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side," Elizabeth joins in, "on the starboard side!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will noted.

"You're daft, lady!" Anamaria calls out. "You both are!"

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs says. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

The anchor has been lowered.

"Let go," Elizabeth says to Anamaria.

She lets go of the wheel making the ship swing about.

*Ida's POV*

"Come on Ida!" Uncle Jack calls out, grabbing my arm.

I hold onto my uncle tightly as we swing onto the Interceptor.

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs exclaims.

"Ida!" Miss Elizabeth calls out smiling, giving me a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm fine Miss Elizabeth," I said calmly, hugging him back. "Where's Mr. Will?" I asked, noticing him not with us.

"Down here!" his voice speaks.

We see him under a grate.

"Hello Mr. Will," I calmly greeted him.

"Hello Miss Ida."

"Monkey!" Uncle Jack exclaims to the monkey with Mr. Will's medallion, running after him.

Something grabs Miss Elizabeth away from Mr. Will.

Barbossa grabs the medallion from the monkey. "Why thank you Jack," he thanked the monkey.

"You're welcome," Uncle Jack says, thinking it's him.

"Not you. We named the monkey 'Jack'. Gents, our hope is restored!"

*No One's POV*

"If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley,'" Pintel says to Jack's crew, "I'll have your guts for garters."

Elizabeth sees the Interceptor being blown up. "Will!" she calls out, then attacks Barbossa. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor," he pushes to the rest of the crew.

"Barbossa!" Will calls out, leading onto the deck.

"Will," she smiles, seeing her love.

"She goes free," he points a pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asks.

"She goes free!"

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," Ida says to her brotherly figure.

"You can't. I can." Then he points the gun to himself.

"Like that," Jack adds.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one," Ida says to Barbossa, "he's no one."

"He's nothing more that a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed," Jack joins in, "Lovely singing voice, though - eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner," Will speaks, "my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol'Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti noted.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Will sees Jack and Ida. "And the crew," Will says, "the crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed."

"Go on, Poppet, go!" Pintel says to Elizabeth. "Walk the plank!"

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!"

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

"I always liked you," Jack says to a pirate.

"It goes with your black heart," Elizabeth says, throwing the dress to him.

"Too long!" a pirate says, shaking the blank that Miss Elizabeth is on.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this," Uncle Jack says while being dragged up to the plank.

"The spirits are with us Uncle Jack," I noted, following behind me.

"Jack….Jack," Barbossa chuckles, "did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." He points out to the island in a distance.

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape….but I doubt it." He takes out his sword and place it against Uncle Jack's throat. "Off you two go."

"Last time," Uncle Jack remembers something, "you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

It has brought as a pirate pushes me off the plank.

Miss Elizabeth and I follow Uncle Jack to the beach of the island. He removes the ropes of his wrists.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," he sighs.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" Miss Elizabeth asked him. "So we can escape in the same way you did then."

"Miss Elizabeth," I speak up, "I hate to disappoint you, but the Black Pearl is gone, unless you somehow have the materials we need - which I highly doubt it - then Mr. Will will be dead long before we can reach him."

Uncle Jack knocks on a tree trunk and motions me to take four steps forward.

"But you two are Captain Jack Sparrow and Ida, the Goddess of the Sea-"

"-how would you know that?" I asked, taking the steps.

"Those pirates told me. You, captain vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot." At the last step, I jump up and down a few times. "And Ida, your real father was a legendary pirate who fell in love with a goddess of the sea. Are you two the ones I've read about or not? How did you escape last time Jack?"

"Is that all you read about me?" I asked, not too impressed.

"Last time...I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," Uncle Jack opens the secret cellar door, "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they're long been out of business. Probably….have Ida's dear friend Norrington to thank for that." He climbs into the cellar, bringing out three bottles of rum in his hands. I take the three bottles to the surface.

"So that's it then?" Miss Elizabeth asked, surprised. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, my precious little niece," Uncle Jack smiles, ignoring Miss. Elizabeth.

I smiled back, clicking my bottle with his.

A fire is lite up as the three of us singing the most awesome song in all of the seven seas. "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earies yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!"

"I love this song!" Uncle Jack exclaims with a huge smile. "Really bad eggs! Ooh." He joins me in the sand. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"You're truly are the most amazing fearsome pirate in all of the seven seas Uncle Jack!" I smiled huge to him.

"Wherever we want to go Ida, we'll go," he places an arm around me, "that's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is...what the Black Pearl really is…"

"Freedom?" I asked him.

"Yes Ida, freedom."

"Jack," Miss Elizabeth speaks up, "it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes," he agrees, placing his other arm around her, "but the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow….I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean miss," he curls his moustache a little.

She gives a toast, "to freedom."

"To the Black Pearl."

"To the seven seas."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*Ida's POV*

My eyes soon open as consciousness appear back to me. A smell of smoke fully awakes me.

Miss Elizabeth is throwing all of our supplies into the fire.

"Miss Elizabeth!" I called out in fear.

"No! Not good!" Uncle Jack notices this too.

"Stop! Not good!" we both said, running towards her.

"What are you doing?" I asked first.

"You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Uncle Jack joins in.

"Yes, the rum is gone," Miss Elizabeth noted.

"Why is the rum gone?" I asked. "A rum is the important drink for pirates!"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable people into complete scoundrels. Two that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for Ida and me, do you two really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Uncle Jack asked.

She sits down to watch the horizon. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow and Sea Goddess. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see while sails on that horizon."

Uncle Jack takes out his pistol before placing it back.

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack," he imitates Miss Elizabeth to me.

"Must've been terribly for you," I join into the imitation.

"Well it bloody is now!" we both said.

No matter how I love Miss Elizabeth as my sister, but she doesn't get me at all.

"There'll be no living with her after this," Uncle Jack smirks, noticing something out into the ocean.

Turning around, my eyes grew when I see the Dauntless. James's ship!

*James's POV*

Soon the Dauntless land at the shores of an island. Looking over, my eyes immediately notices the familiar sight of my beloved, walking onto the ship with Sparrow and Miss Swann.

"Miss Ida!" I exclaim with a huge smile.

"James!" she exclaims with her huge smile.

The most beautiful Goddess of the Sea runs into my arms as I spin her around a little, hugging her tightly.

"Thank the spirits you are back to me," I speak to her.

"I'm so glad to be with you again and this time forever," she smiles more, letting tears of happiness run down her angelic features.

My fingers gently wipe away the tears. Eyes of my crew, Governor Swann, Miss Swann, and Sparrow lay their eyes on us.

'No one has seen the ring on my finger,' I hear her speak in my head, 'you can propose to me here while they see you giving me the ring.'

'Thank you my love.'

"Commodore," Governor speaks to me with a smile, "is there something you would like to tell my daughter?"

Sparrow then looks shocked.

"Ida, I have loved you ever since we were younger and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I got down on one knee holding her pale hands, knowing they are seeing me getting the ring out, even though it's not true. "Ida Dalma-Swann, will you have the honor of becoming my wife?"

She acts surprised as she smiles down to me, "yes, yes I would love to be your wife James."

"A wedding!" her uncle screams with a huge smile as I get back up on my feet. "I love weddings! Of my seas! My niece is getting married! Ida, if your Daddy won't be able to walk you down the aisle, may I walk you down the aisle?" He circles her around with some joking pleases.

"Okay Uncle Jack," Ida laughs, "I'll have you and Father walk me down the aisle if Daddy is unable to walk me down the aisle."

I have my arms around my bride to be's shoulders from behind as her precious little hands hold onto them. We watch the crew have a meeting in the Captain's cabin.

"But we've got to save Will!" Miss Swann argues with her father.

"No," Governor Swann firmly speaks, "you're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates."

"Then we condemn him to death," Miss Swann says.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"If I may father," Ida speaks, "Mr. Will did such things to rescue Miss ELizabeth and yes I join in the journey to make sure that Mr. Will and Uncle Jack are safe."

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Sparrow speaks, "the Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time."

"The Black Pearl," Ida says, "the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean. How can you pass such an amazing thing up?"

"I agree with my niece on that one."

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow," I speak up, not only myself. Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear."

Then they left the cabin leaving me with the love of my life. A smile cracks on my face as I spin her around into a dance. She smiles back joining in the dance.

"Thank you for letting Uncle Jack to help us," Ida thanks, placing herself in my arms.

"I knew that you will be happy," I answered, taking her around the cabin dancing, "your happiness means the world to me."

"You know James," she blushes, "we haven't been able to share our first kiss."

"Oh yes we haven't," I blushed as well.

Slowly, our faces lean into each other as we close our eyes slowly as well. Just before we knew it, our lips finally meet. Ida wraps her arms around my neck. My arms wrap themselves around her waist and back. Sparks are flying. I can feel us being in the ocean enjoying each other.

Soon the kiss ends. Blue meets green. Smiles meet.

"I love you so much my sweet little Ida," I said it first.

"I love you so much more my dearest James," she says it back.

"Forever and always my goddess of the sea."

"Forever and always my brave sailor."

*No one's POV*

Commodore Norrington is on a boat with the rest of the soldiers, Captain Jack Sparrow, and Ida. Originally Norrington wanted his beloved to stay at the Dauntless, but her uncle wants her to be at his side for his reasoning.

"I don't care for the situation," Norrington speaks, "any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," Jack says, "Ida and I will go in, we convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" He places an arm on his shoulder. "What do you have to lose?"

He peels off the arm from his shoulder. "There's a possibility that I would lose Ida," he answers, looking at his beloved.

She has her back facing him while sitting criss cross and arms raise up to where her head is. Eyes closed as her small, full lips moves in a soft chant.

"Now," Jack speaks to James, "to be quite honest with you, there's a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless. The future Mrs. Commodore is preparing herself with the spirits who protects for the strength she needs for this mission."

*No One's POV*

"No reason to fret," Pintel says to Will, along the way towards the gold. "It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

"No mistakes this time," Twigg adds. "He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!"

"Guess there is reason to fret."

Jack pushes through the crowd, "beg your pardon."

"Begun by blood," Barbossa is ready to open Will's throat.

"Excuse me," Jack says.

"But blood un-"

"Jack!" Will exclaims, seeing the pirate.

"S'not possible!"

"Not probable."

"Where's Elizabeth and Miss Ida?" Will asked.

"Elizabeth's safe just like I promised. Ida is going to marry Norrington, just like she wanted. And you get to die for Elizabeth, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth and Ida who are, in fact, women."

"Shut up! You're next!" Barbossa begins to lean to split Will's throat again.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack notes.

"No, I really think I do."

"Your funeral."

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because," he pushes a pirate's arm off his shoulder," because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."

*Back at the boats*

"What are we doing here?" Murtogg asked, annoyed.

"The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares," Mullroy answers, "we catch 'em in the crossfire, send them down to see Old Hob."

"I know why we're here. I mean why aren't we doing what is was - what Mr. Sparrow said we should do. With the cannons and all?"

"Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it," Ida's finance answers.

"You think he wasn't telling the truth?"

'Ida, please be careful,' James thought to himself, getting worried.

*Back in the cave*

"Just hear me out, mate," Jack tries to reason. "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as… Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp."

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to life the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…" Jack picks up a few medallions, "after you've killed Norrington's men…" throws them back continues, "every….last….one and also his fine lady came be your fine lady."

Ida's watching from a distance, preparing for her cue.

Will see Jack take the last piece of gold and notice Ida at the corner of his eye. "You've been planning this from the beginning," he speaks, "ever since you learned my name."

"Yea."

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa speaks, making a deal with Jack.

"Fifteen," Jack says.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy the hat and pay for the whole wedding. Both be really big….Commodore."

"We have accord," they shake hands, making an official deal.

A smirk appears on Ida's face, hiding more into her hiding spot.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack orders to the crew, but realizes it looking back to Barbossa. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents...take a walk."

"Not to the boats?

The cursed pirates walk towards on the floor of the sea to the Dauntless. The moonlight reveal their true forms.

*James's POV*

Out through the ocean, I notice a boat with women. "Strange," I mumbled to myself. "Hold fire," I ordered my crew.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

*No One's POV*

The pirates enters and notices some sort of makeshift rope.

"Oh, what have you done?" Pintal asks his partner.

"Oooh!" Ragetti answers.

"Stop that! Already feel like a fool."

"You look nice though," he noted.

"I look nice?!"

Unfortunately their simple argument gets them revealed. Soldiers notice them as pirates invading. A fight broke out.

*Back in the cave*

*Ida's POV*

Uncle Jack examines the treasure.

"I must admit Jack," Barbossa speaks, "I thought I had ye figured, but it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest," Jack corrected him, "and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly."

"Well then," Barbossa chuckles a little, "do I get to see my bride to be?"

'Spirits please don't let James see this. It's only part of the plan.'

I reveal myself from my hiding spot and walk over to the pirates looking all innocent.

"Are you my husband to be?" I asked Barbossa, innocently.

He looks at me, examining what he sees while circling around me before smirking. "Well it's you from earlier, you are a fine lady indeed," he speaks, almost flirtation like. "Do you have a name?"

"Ida, Ida Goddess of the Sea."

"Goddess of the Sea eh? Why wear so much clothing?"

"Once we are married, I can wear such clothing as you wish."

Then his hands begin to touch the curves of my body rather roughly. My ocean eyes look over to Uncle Jack, telling him that I am feeling very uncomfortable. The look on Uncle Jack's face has the word 'murder' written on it.

He lashes onto Barbossa and begin to fight each other. I managed to escape over towards Mr. Will.

"Mr. Will," I said to him with worry in my voice, "are you alright?"

"I'm alright Miss Ida," he answers then he sees the ring on my finger. "Did the commodore finally proposed to you?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes he did," I smiled widely, "hopefully you can be a groomsman."

"I cannot wait!"

Mr. Will loves and supports my relationship with James.

*James's POV*

The invading pirates boarded their ship and begin to attack us with cannons. I hear a bell tolling. "Make for the ship! Move!" I called out an order.

*Ida's POV*

"You can't beat me, Jack," Barbossa comments.

Uncle Jack tries to impale him, but Barbossa impales him back. A patch of moonlight hits Uncle Jack to turn into a skeleton!

"Now that's interesting," I commented, really amazed at the sight.

"Indeed Miss Ida," Mr. Will joins in being amazed .

I find a couple of swords on the ground. My hands quickly gets them and I join in the fight. Having two against one.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow and Ida?" Barbossa asks. "Will it be two immortals and a sea goddess locked in a an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sounds? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender," Uncle Jack says.

"Or I could win this battle and we shall be wed Ida."

"About that," I glared at him, "I highly apologize, I'm in love with Commodore James Norrington and he's the one I'm going to marry!"

Swords begin to hit into different areas as we continue the fight throughout the whole cave. At the corners of my eyes, I notice Miss Elizabeth entering into the cave and run towards Mr. Will.

Uncle Jack lets me to cut his hand for his blood to cover the medallion that he had all of this time. He tosses it to Will.

Barbossa aims a pistol at Miss Elizabeth, but thankfully Uncle Jack shoots him, without him noticing.

"Ten years you carry that pistol," Barbossa speaks through the wound, "and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it," Mr. Will speaks, dropping the remaining medallions into the chest.

A smirk cracks on my face.

Barbossa drops his sword to look at the blood covering his flesh from the would. "I feel….cold." Soon the body falls dead, letting an apple to roll from his hand.

I let out of sight of relief, knowing the curse has been lifted.

*James's POV*

A pirate falls down dead when he was running from by me.

"Parley?" one pirate speaks, surprised about something.

'They are no longer cursed….' an unfamiliar voice speaks in my head.

I smiled at this secretly. It's one of my beloved's spirits.

"The ship is ours, gentlemen," I called out.

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" the sailors, soldiers, and the Governor cheers.

*Ida's POV*

"Let's return to the Dauntless," I smiled to everyone.

"Your fiance will be wanting to know you're safe Miss Ida," Mr. Will smiles back to me.

Uncle Jack offers his arm to me as he escorts me out of the cave. Mr. Will and Miss Elizabeth follows us.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment….that was it," my uncle says to Mr. Will. "Now," he continues, "if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship."

Mr. Will rows a boat with us in it towards back to James's ship.

"I'm sorry Jack," Miss Elizabeth speaks.

"They done what's right by them," he speaks, "can't expect more that that."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

*Ida's POV*

Tears run down my face silently as I watch the hanging off my godfather/uncle. Not once I would want to see this, but James told me that there's nothing that I can do with the law.

An official begins to read a proclamation, " _Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be be cited herewith - piracy, smuggling….._ "

"Are you sure that there's nothing I can do for this?" I asked my love as more silent tears run down my face.

"I am bound by the law as well as you are my love," he answers, looking down at me with sadness in his eyes.

" _...impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul._ "

Suddenly Mr. Will walks towards Miss Elizabeth and father. "Governor Swann, Elizabeth," he speaks to her, "I should told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." He walks away when the noose is placed around Jack's neck.

She looks at me from the corner of her eye. I mirrored the action. 'Please,' she mouths.

A quick second of a smirk appeared before making deep breaths.

"Ida darling?" James notices this. "Are you alright?"

I didn't say anything. My eyes closed when I hang my head back. The solid ground floor meets my limp body.

"Ida!" James calls, kneeling down for my aid in a panic.

With my eyes closed, the energies of the people turn gray and dull as the only ones I need to focus on turn into an ocean blue color. Father runs over to me for my aid as Miss Elizabeth runs for Mr. Will and Uncle Jack.

"Ida, darling," James says concerned, "please tell me that you are alright."

A gasp escapes my lips, opening my eyes. I cough a little, pretending to figure out what's going on.

"Ida daughter," father says.

Before I could speak to them, the sounds of James's men caught our attentions. My beloved picks me up bridal style heading towards where his men were at. Mr. Will is with Uncle Jack and Miss Elizabeth at a tower.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you," James says to Mr. Will.

"On our return to Port Royal," Governor Swann joins, "I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate."

"And a good man, also a great godfather and Uncle to Miss Ida," Mr. Will speaks. Uncle points to himself proudly, mouths 'That's me'. "I know that someday it will be official for him to have full custody of her. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," James says.

"It's right here….between you and Jack."

Miss Elizabeth stands next to Mr. Will. "As is mine."

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons," Father orders them, "for goodness' sake put them down!"

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," Uncle Jack adds, before turning to father, "I thank you for taking care of Ida for me. We've all arrived at a very special, eh? Spiritually….Edcumenically….Grammatically?" Then turns to James, "I give you my blessing to marry my niece, her real parents will be happy to have you as their son in law. Also I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth," to her, "it would naver have worked between us, darling," I let a silent giggle, "I'm sorry. Will," to him, "nice hat. Friends! Family! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that - " My eyes grew in shock to see him falling over the battlement.

"Uncle Jack!" I called out, outstretching my arm.

"I will return to you Ida!"

"Idiot," Gillette stated, "he has nowhere to go back to the noose."

"Sail ho!"

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" Gillette asked.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

"I will accept the consequences of my actions," Mr. Will says to Miss Elizabeth.

He gently places me down on my feet. I place my hands on him for support as he takes out his sword. "This is a beautiful sword," he says to Mr. Will, "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you."

"Commodore!" Gillette speaks. "What about Sparrow?"

"Hmmm, what do you say love?" James asked me with a smile.

"Why are you asking a woman to help you decide?"

"Please give him one day's head start," I smiled to him, "he has done a lot for us."

"Well than it's official," James says to his crew, "he gets one day's head start."

He takes my hand and runs away with me. When we are alone in a location, James pulls me into a tight hug to kiss me.

"Thank you so much James," I smiled, giggling.

"Your happiness means the world to me Ida," he smiles back, "I may not promise a future with no mistakes or anything-"

"Whatever you plan to choice for the future, please have me as your wife."

"And the mother of my children."

Slowly our faces lean into each other for an amazing kiss.

*Jack's POV*

Despise of falling down to my death, I got back to my ship, the Black Pearl. "I thought you were supposed to keep the Code," I said to Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual...guidelines," he says, helping me up.

Mr. Cotton gives me my hat. "Thank you," I said to him, placing it on.

"Captain Sparrow," Anamaria places my coat on my shoulders, "the Black Pearl is yours."

I walk over to the helm and look around, "on deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now….bring me that horizon." I hum a tone while taking out my compass. "And really bad eggs….drink up, me 'earies, yo ho."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

*Ida's POV*

A yawn escapes my lips as I get ready for bed. Soft hums of the pirate song while my hair gets comb out smoothly. Just before I am going to change out my dress to my nightdress, a knock appears at my door.

"Miss Dalma-Swann," one of the maids speaks out, "Mr. Norrington would like to talk to your alone in your room."

"Please bring him in."

James opens the door with a soft smile. "Ida darling," he speaks softly.

"Is something wrong James?" I asked, noticing his strange behavior.

"The spirits spoke to me," he simply answers.

"What did they say?" I asked, hugging him.

He wrap his arms around my body, crying a little. "They told me to resign the title as commodore."

"Any reason why?"

"No they didn't, but they also told me that I should find my own path."

I look up to him with emotional eyes. "Are you leaving Port Royal?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes."

"I wish to go with you."

"The spirits told me to leave you here. I've been wanting to go my own path for a while now. On my own path, you are definitely there as my wife and the mother of my children, yet…." he doesn't want to finish his words as he cries in my hair.

'You will join him in meantime Ida. Your future will be together now matter what,' I can hear my spirits speaking to me.

"James dear," I speak to him with a soft smile, "your path will begin once you leave Port Royal. I will join you in meantime if you do some things for me."

"Anything my love."

"Always think of me day and night, wish for me to come to you. Don't let anyone be with you. Save your body for me. And someday I will find you and I will do the same for you."

His amazing green eyes stare at me as a smile slowly appears on his face. "How in the world did I get such an amazing girl like you?" he asked.

"No," I smiled back, "how in the world did I get such an amazing guy like you?"

"I'm in love with you Ida."

"I'm in love with you too James. Please stay with me tonight."

"I will my darling."

With a blush on my face, I continue on with getting ready for the night. Long, white nightdress with hair loose and smooth. James is on the bed, under the covers waiting for me. I get under the covers, laying next to him.

No matter how much this is wrong to do when we are not married yet, but this might be the last time we will see each other. He places an arm around me, bringing me closer to his warm chest.

"I love you James," I smiled to him.

"I love you too Ida," he smiles back.

"Goodnight," I lean in to kiss his lips.

The moment when my lips touch his lips, he places his hand on the back of my head, deepening the kiss.

"Have the most sweetest dreams my wife."

*The morning*

I awaken to see the love of my life gone from my sight.

*One year later*

*Ida's POV*  
Today was suppose to be a happy day. Mr. Will's and Miss Elizabeth's wedding. I am wearing the Maid of Honor dress, purple corset dress with golden floral designs and the extra fabric under my skirt. Usual black flats on as my long dark hair is pulled up into a updo that hurts my head. The engagement ring still sits on my finger.  
Sounds of angry spirits keep on gently screaming in my ears. My eyes are filled with concern and sadness for the young woman at a small distance. Teacups make gentle clicking sounds from the rain. Music dances with the waterdrops. Miss Elizabeth is sitting in the rain while holding her bouquet of white orchids. Visions of men comes running into the venue with Mr. Will.  
I turn over my shoulder to definitely see Mr. Will being escort by men in red coats. Turning back, Miss Elizabeth sees what I see. Her bouquet drops down to the wet grass.  
"Will….!" she calls out for her love, running towards him.  
"Why is this happening?" I asked Mr. Will, running with Miss Elizabeth.  
"I don't know, but you look beautiful," Mr. Will says to Miss Elizabeth.  
"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Miss Elizabeth comments.  
"In this situation," I add in, "it's perfectly fine."  
Marines cross the long axes to provide Father to entering in.  
"Make way," Father speaks, trying to order them, "let me through!" He gets push past the soldiers towards us, is barred by crossed spears. "How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?"  
One soldier takes off his coat off. "Governor Weatherby Swann," he speaks, "it's been too long."  
"Cutler Beckett?" Father asked surprised.  
"It's Lord now, actually," Lord Beckett corrects him.  
"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man," he motions to Mr. Will.  
"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" Mr. Mercer brings him a wooden box. Lord Beckett pulls out a paper. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." He hands it to Father.  
He takes it and looks it twice, "this warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!"  
"Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake…." He takes the paper back. "Arrest her."  
The soldiers grab her.  
"On what charges?!"  
"Let her go!" I called out to them, angrily, but only get blocked by their weapons.  
Mr. Will tries to stop them as well, "No!"  
"Aha, here's the one for William Turner," Lord Beckett takes the other one to father. "And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?"  
My heart hurts a little. "No he's not," I said in sadness, "what are the charges?"  
"Commodore Norrington, the one that Miss Ida Dalma-Swann here is to be married to, has resigned his commission some months ago," father answers for me.  
"He left his lady and his title?" Lord Beckett asked in disbelief, looking at me.  
"Lord Beckett," Mr. Will speaks up, "in the category of questions not answered-"  
"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you Will tell us what we are charged with," Miss Elizabeth joins in, "besides my sister Ida was present with us during that time. Why doesn't she get arrested as well?"  
'Now you're making this awkward Miss Elizabeth,' I thought to myself.  
"The charge…." Father adds, "is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the…." Father get break off.  
"For which the punishment, regrettably is also death." He steps up to Mr. Will. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."  
"Captain!" the three of us chorus.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," I said.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," Lord Beckett speaks, "yes I thought you might. Send those two away! And you my lady," he smirks to me, "you're coming with me."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

*Ida's POV*

He roughly grabs my arm, taking me away from the location. On the outside I am very calm with a hint of fear, but on the inside of I'm freaking out like crazy. Lord Beckett takes me to his office, leaving the both of us alone.  
"My Lord please," I speak to him, "let me be."  
"Miss Ida Dalma-Swann," he says rather softly, "Norrington has done a terrible thing of leaving you."  
"He has his reasoning to disappear and I accept it," I feel sad about that memory, "we promised each other once we find each other we will be wed."  
"Is that what you believe?"  
None of my spirits are telling me what to say, it's like they are unable to reach me. I turn around, not wanting to get emotional in front of him. A burning sensation touch my side when he touches my waist.  
"Ouch!" I exclaimed, looking at it in true fear as steam raise up from the fabric.  
"Lord Beckett," a soldier comes in, "the prisoner as ordered, sir."  
Mr. Will comes in as the prisoner still being chained up.  
"Miss Ida," he says, with a look of relief on his face.  
"Mr. Will," I said with my own look.  
"Those won't be necessary," Lord Beckett says about the chains. The soldier nods his head and undo the chains. Beckett then pours a drink in three glasses. "The East India Trading Company has need of your services." He hands Mr. Will a drink, but puts it down when Mr. Will refuse to take it. The action is repeated to me. "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business with our mutual friend - Captain Sparrow."  
"He's more of an uncle figure to me," I stated.  
"More of acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?" Mr. Will asked.  
"We've had dealings in the past." He then holds up a red hot 'P' brand. "And we've each left our mark on the other."  
"What mark did he leave on you?" I asked.  
Lord Beckett didn't answer, but place the brand back into the fireplace. "By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession Mr. Turner."  
"Certainly Miss Ida is a better candidate for finding her uncle. But still, recover, at the point of a sword?"  
"Bargain." Beckett opens his wooden box with the East India Trading Company insignia and removes the leather case. Inside has a few sheaves of paper. "Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon - Jack will be dress, a privateer in the employ of England."  
"I doubt Uncle Jack will consider employment the same as being free," I said, rolling my eyes.  
Beckett scoffs a little. "Freedom." The papers are placed away and he walk out to the balcony. Mr. Will and I look at each other before following him. "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish. Not unlike you, Mr. Turner. You and your fiance face the hangman's noose."  
"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl," Mr. Will speaks.  
"The Black Pearl?"  
"The property you want that he possesses," I explained.  
"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times: compass?" Both Mr. Will and I recognizes what's going on. "Ah, you both know it. Bring back that compass, or there's no deal."

Mr. Will and I are getting ready to leave. My outfit has changed into the one outfit that I have made from scratch.

A white long sleeved dress that goes down to my ankles with a sleeveless black dress covers over it. The V neck of the black dress looks like a vest as some of my chest is showing. Bloodstone red scarf wraps around my waist and hangs down one side, while a matching one mirrors the action on my head. I let my long dark hair down with waves of the ocean. Black ashes colors around my eyes. My jewelry is in their proper areas as my black flats covers my small feet. Lastly, my engagement ring fits perfectly on my finger.

"Whoa," Mr. Will says through his shock.

"Since we are going to find Uncle Jack," I begin to explain, "you need a pirate with you."

"I'm rather speechless of your new appearance."

"Is our weaponry ready?"

"Yes they are."

"Good."  
"Can I see Miss Swann once more before we leave?"

"Of course, but we need to leave as soon as possible."

"My goodness," I heard my father speaks through his shockness.

"Yes I am being true to my pirate roots, now let's go see Miss Elizabeth!"

The three of us head towards the prison to see Miss Elizabeth. A guard is at the bottom of the stone stairs with a long gun.

"You're not….you can't be here," the guard says, keeping us from seeing Miss Elizabeth.

"I think you'll find he can," father speaks up.

"Mr. Swann."

"Governor Swann, still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm."

"Ida? Will?" Miss Elizabeth asks, hearing us.

"Miss Elizabeth!" I exclaimed with a smile, running over to her cell.

Her eyes widen to see me. "Ida, you're a pirate?"

"Yes I know, listen Mr. Will and I need to find Uncle Jack for his compass ordered by Lord Beckett."

"Jack's compass?" she asked. "What does Beckett want with that?"

"Doesn't matter," Mr. Will joins, "Miss Ida and I are to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

"No," father speaks firmly, "we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

"Is that a lack of faith in Uncle Jack or in me?" I asked him.

"You would risk your life to save your uncle's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else. Now where's that dog with the keys." He looks around for the dog and then whistles.

"I have faith in you, three of you," Miss Elizabeth says, "where will you find him?"

"Tortuga," I answered.

"We will start there and won't stop searching 'till we find him. And then I intend to return here to marry you."

"Properly?"

"With your leave, if you'll still have me."

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already. I'll wait for you."

Tears begin to form in my eyes when I see this and I look away.

'James, where are you?' I thought to myself.

Mr. Will and I head out of the prison and he notices the tears in my eyes.

"Miss Ida?"

"Yes Mr. Will?" I asked, looking up to him.

"Along this search, we will find James as well."

"Really?"

"Yes," he smiles, "the love between the two of you is definitely strong and I know somehow you and him will be back together again."

The tears gently falls down my face with such happiness. "Thank you Will," I thanked him with a smile.

"You're welcome Ida."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

*Tortuga*

*Ida's POV*

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Hadn't been thought about, heard he was dead."

"Singapore, that's what I heard. Drunk with a smile. Sure as a tide, Jack Sparrow, turned up in Singapore."

"Jack Sparrow?"

"I haven't seen him in a month."

"When you find him, you give 'im a message," she slaps Will.

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow, but this island just south of the straits where I trade spice for…..delicious, long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find that ship there. A ship with black sails."

"Okay looks like we are going to find the Black Pearl then," I commented, getting bored of the endless search of rumors.

"Indeed," Will agrees.

He and I manages to get on a ship where the Black Pearl is supposeably be at.

"My brother will take you ashore," the captain of the ship says to us.

We got on a boat with the captain's brother rowing it, until he stops.

"What's wrong?" Will asked him. "The beach is right there?"

"Ne bougeais pas, c'set beaucoup trop dangereaux," the sailor answers.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked.

"Je ne pois, c'est trop dangereaux, j'avais le dit."

Okay Will and I didn't know what he is talking about so we drive into the ocean and swim together to the Black Pearl.

"Uncle Jack!" I called out to the shores of where the Pearl is.

"Jack Sparrow!" Will joins in. "Marty!"

"Cotton! Anybody!"

No one's here so we decided to head into the jungle where Cotton's parrot appears.

"Ah, a familiar face," Will says.

"Awk, don't eat me!"

"We're not going to eat you," I said confused.

"Don't eat me. Don't eat me. Awk!"

Will and I look at each other rather confused. Our journey continues on to where Mr. Gibbs's canteen hangs from a rope. The rope leads us to the location where the rope ties us! Will is upside down by a foot as I hang right side up by my upper body. Thank the spirits.

"Come on! Let's go!" he says, swinging his sword around. "Come on, who wants it! I can do this all day!"

"Easy Will!" I yelled out him, trying to get away from his sword. "I'm right next to you!"

Looking down, my eyes widen to see the full appearance of these creatures and I definitely can tell they are cannibals! Just plain great! All of a sudden, a hit of something sharp causes me to see darkness.

My eyes finally open to see that Will and I are being carried while tied by our hands and ankles. The bottom of dress is also tied with my ankles.

One cannibal speaks, addressing towards someone, "Kali kali ten dah dah."

I look over to see their chief to be…. "Uncle Jack?" I asked, causing Will to be awaken. "Uncle Jack!" I smiled huge. "It's me Ida, your niece! I'm here with Will Turner, the son of Bootstrap Turner!"

"Pah se ko?" he speaks to the cannibals.

"Teen dada, eeseetis." Everyone agrees what they are talking about. "Eeseetis."

"Tell them to let us down," Will says to Uncle Jack.

"Kele lam. Nom piki piki," he says, coming over to us. "Nom minsi winsi. Lam seisei, eunichi. Snip snip." He minicks scissors on the ropes on us.

"Eunichi," the cannibals understands.

I notice Uncle Jack's compass. "Uncle Jack, the compass. Will needs it. Miss Elizabeth is in danger. They were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!" I explained to him. "Please give him the compass and you can have the full guardianship of me."

He stood there thinking, than approaching towards the cannibals. "Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy? Maliki liki." Then waves us away.

Soon they stood up be all chanting, "Maliki liki! Maliki liki!"

Uncle Jack whispers to us, "Save me."

Then the chanting of 'boom shoukoo' begins as we are carried away.

"Uncle Jack, what did you tell them?" I asked, starting to panic.

"No! What about Elizabeth? Jaaack!" Will calls out, panicking as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

*Ida's POV*

The cannibals gets ready for the ritual while drumming rather rhythmically. Two of them attach a necklace made of human toes and fingers to Jack's neck.

"Thank you," he says, picking out a toe, studies it before biting off the tip of the nail.

I was in disgust when I was that. Will and I are hanging in cages in the air between two cliffs.

"Why would he do this to us?" he asked.

"If Uncle Jack is the chief-"

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs speaks, "the Pelegostos have made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

"So he had no choice," I said, "he's a captive there as much as the rest of us."

"Worse, as it turns out," Mr. Gibbs says, "you see, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form. And they intend to do 'im the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." Mr. Cotton grabs his right hand to bite it, but Mr. Gibbs snatches it away. "They'll roast him and eat him."

"Ugh why!" I exclaimed.

"Where's the rest of the Crew?" Will asked.

"These cages we're in weren't built 'till after we got there." Will and I snatch our hands away from the cage in alarm. "The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end….when the drums stop."

'Spirits please protect Uncle Jack!' I screamed in my head.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" Will asked me.

*No One's POV*

*At the feast*

The cannibals has finished building a pyre.

"No! No no," Jack calls out, "Oi, no no! More wood. Big fire. Big fire! I am chief, want big fire!" he orders the cannibals. "C'mon then. Oi!" He motions to the one behind his throne. "Maboogey snickle snickle. Toute suite. C'mon." Shoos him away. "More wood." The pile of big logs makes him smile.

When they turn back to their chief, he has disappeared. Jack runs across a rickety looking bridge. Passing some huts and almost falls off a cliff. He goes back to the camp to pick up a long bamboo stick, smiling. The stick drops as he goes into a hut filled with stolen items. He finds a length of rope and picks up a can of paprika with the logo of East India Trading Company. Stepping out of the hut he's greeted by the subjects.

"Oh, bugger," Captain Jack Sparrow says.

The rope is on the ground and he uncaps the paprika, sprinkling it under his arms.

"A little seasoning, aye?"

Unfortunately, he got tied up for roasting and is hoisted over the kindling.

"Well done.

*Ida's POV*

The crew begin to swing the cages as we try to reach to the side of the cliff, but didn't quite make it for the first time. We almost did at the second time if the grass have not torn off in our hands. Eventually we somehow to hold onto the stronger vines.

"Put your legs through!" Mr. Gibbs ordered. "Start the climb!"

"Come on gentlemen!" I called out, climbing up the vine. "It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!"

"Actually," one pirate speaks, "you wouldn't need everyone. About six or seven would do." The two groups exchange a glare towards him. "Oooh, dear."

Will looks over to Mr. Gibbs, who nods in an agreement. "Hurry!" he orders.

"Heave!" Mr. Marty yells out. "Is that all you've got?"

Looking up, I notice a native passing by on the bridge on our left. "Stop, stop," I ordered, then whispers forcefully to ones in the other cage. "Stop!"

"Shh," one pirate says, motioning the Crew to continue and moves on.

"Stop," Will says to him, but gets ignored.

The pirate takes a poisonous snake instead of a vine. "Snake!" he screams, causing everyone to let go and fall back.

The rope that was holding the cage over the ravine breaks and they all tumble down, screaming. It catches the attention of the young native.

"Move!" Will orders.

Finally we got to the top of the cliff.

"Pull it loose," I ordered, "find a rock!"

The locals reach to the cage before we can even to break it.

"Roll the cage!" Will calls out.

We roll it off, having cannibals running towards us. I am so glad that I don't have heels for this journey. The cage roll up to a tree and crash into the ground. "Lift the cage!"

"Lift it high like a lady's skirt," Mr. Gibbs speaks.

"Not now Mr. Gibbs!" I screamed at him.

The gentlemen and I hold up the cage and run as fast as we can from the cannibals. I can feel our feet stumbles into falling into a crag down into the water. Soon the cage breaks by itself. We all gasp for air at the surface.

"This way lads and lady!" Mr. Gibbs commanded.

We all swim over when arrows and spears flying down on us.

"Spirits!" I screamed out to them. "Protect us and lead us out of here!"

Hiding from the cannibals, a child from the little village runs up to us. "Manka! Ma estoto. Ma estoto." He points towards the location of the village. Quickly, the men and I follow the trail soon finding our way towards the Black Pearl!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

*No One's POV*

Pintel has a rope in his hands as he stood in the surf. "Pull loose the mooring line. The mooring line!" he calls out.

Jack the Monkey has Ragetti's wooden eye as he crawls for it. "Hey!" he calls. "Little hairy thing. Give t back!" The monkey places it in it's mouth. "Don't bite it!"

"Pull loose the mooring line!"

Captain Jack Sparrow's crew appears behind him.

"It's got me eye," Ragetti points to his empty eye socket, "it won't give it back."

"Well, how'd you get it back last time?"

Gibbs thumps Pintel on the back, "excellent! Our work's half done!"

"We done it for you! Knew you'd be coming back for it."

"Make ready to sail, gentlemen!" Ida orders the crew.

"Who put you in charge?!" Gibbs screams at her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow put her as first lieutenant," Will noted with a smile.

"Get to work gentlemen!" Ida orders again.

"What about your uncle Jack?" Will noticed.

"Oh my spirits!" she exclaims, realizing the absent of her uncle. "We can't leave without him!"

"Oi!" the voice of Captain Jack Sparrow calls out, coming from the corner of the island with the cannibals running after him.

"Time to go," Will says.

"Cast off those lines! Make ready to case off!" Ida orders the crew, looking over to her uncle, waiting for him.

Jack swims out to the Pearl and clings onto a net. "Alas, my children," he says to the cannibals, "this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost-" a wave splashes him, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Ida helps her uncle up onto the ship. "Let's a promise," she speaks to him, "to keep a distance between all of us and this sickly island and head out to the open seven seas."

"Yes to the promise my dear Ida," he smiles to her, "but as so far as we keep to the shallow as much as possible. Also you have grown into a beautiful pirate."

Pintel and Ragetti drapes Jack's coat over his shoulders where Pintal salutes as the glance he gets.

"Thank you Uncle Jack, now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain," she speaks with her hands behind her back.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Sea Goddess. Now where is the monkey? I want to shoot something."

On cue, Ragetti's wooden eye drops in front of them which made him happy to have it back.

"Jack," Will speaks to him.

"Ah?"

"Elizabeth is in danger."

First Lieutenant and Will follows the captain who's keeping an eye on the monkey. "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her?" he asked. "Maybe just lock her up somewhere?"

"She is locked up in a prison," Ida answers, "bond to hang for helping you Uncle Jack."

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."

*Ida's POV*

Will takes a sword from a pirate and bring it to Uncle Jack's throat. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

"Uncle Jack," I speak up, "both Miss Elizabeth and Will were arrested for helping you from your last encounter with us. With having the compass to Lord Beckett, he will send Miss Elizabeth free and possibly have you take full guardianship of me."

He takes a moment to bring to the information of what he has heard before moving the sword away. "Mr. Gibbs?" he calls for him.

"Captain?"

"We have a need to travel upriver."

"By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need."

I frown my eyebrows, a little confused of what he meant.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste," Will noted.

"William….I shall trade you the compass, if you and Ida will help me…" he pulls out a drawing of a key from his pocket, "to find this."

My eyes grew a little before I look over to Uncle Jack with a curious look. "Why do you want this particular one?" I asked, curiously.

"Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save Will's dolly belle ol' what's her face. Savvy?"

Will takes it saying, "this is going to save Elizabeth."

"How much do you know about my daddy Davy Jones?" I asked with a smile to Will.

"Not much."

"Yea, it's going to save Elizabeth," Uncle Jack adds in.

*Later*

My eyes widen at the familiar overgrown, gloomy swamp. Uncle Jack wraps an arm around my shoulders when he sees me.

"I've kept my promise Ida," he smiles, softly speaking to her.

"I'm home Mommy," I whispered with a smile to the air.

He and I steps onto the land.

"No worries, mates. Ida's mother Tia Dalma and I go way back," Uncle Jack says to the crew, "thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before."

"Captain Jack Sparrow isn't your uncle by blood?" Will asked me.

"Yes, but I was raised by having him as my uncle."

Uncle Jack goes in first where I see Mommy at her desk, looking at something.

"Jack Sparrow," she smiles to him.

"Tia Dalma," he smiles back, almost knocking his head against a hanging jar of eyeballs.

"Mommy?" I asked softly, appearing from behind Uncle Jack.

"Ida?" she asked softly. Slowly I walk over to her. She slowly smiles to me, placing her hand on my cheek. "I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day me precious daughter."

"I'm back to you Mommy," I smiled back, hugging her tightly.

She smiles more, hugging me back tightly. Then she notices Will and points to him, "You. You have a touch a' destiny about you. William Turner."

"You know me?" he asked.

"Spiritually she has been watching me and the ones around me," I explained to him.

"There'll be no knowing here," Uncle Jack says, getting in between us. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." He leads Mommy and I away from Will. "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I'd hoped," Mommy withdraws from me as she leads me to somewhere and holding my hand. "Come. What service may I do for ya?"

"Do you still wish for payment?" I asked, remembering the times before.

"I brought payment," Uncle Jack whistles for the cage and uncovers it to show Jack the Monkey inside. "Look," he shoots it, "an undead monkey. Top that!"

Mommy let out the monkey and it hurries over to a low table.

"No," Mr. Gibbs winces at the situation. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

"The payment is fair."

"We're looking for this," Will says, showing her the drawing of the key, "and what it goes to."

Mommy turns to Uncle Jack. "The compass you bartered from me," she says, "it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Aah. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own. Your key go to s chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels?" Pintel asked, "unclaimed properties of valuable nature?"

"Nothing bad, I hope," Ragetti adds.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" Mommy asked the crew which they nod. "A man of the sea. A great Sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men. Also, the father of…." She smiles towards me as I smile back, "my beautiful daughter."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"Indeed," I add in.

"The sea?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Sums."

"The dichotomy of good and evil."

"A woman!" Uncle Jack exclaims.

"A woman, he fell in love," mommy says.

"No no no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Mr. Gibbs says.

'Didn't anymore get the two together?' I asked to myself, a little annoyed about the stupidity of the crew.

"Same story, different version and all are true," Mommy noted.

"See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea," I add in.

"He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not not enough to cause him to die," Mommy and I join in.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

Mommy places a hand upon where her heart is. "Him heart," she answers.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel asked.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so hime carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times."

"You knew this," Will said to Uncle Jack and I.

"We did not," I admitted.

"We didn't know where the key was," he says, "but now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?"

"Let me see your hand," Mommy says to Uncle Jack.

He gives her the wrapped up hand which she undoes the bandages and I noticed the familiar black spot on his palm.

"The black spot!" Mr. Gibbs gasped, doing a weird move. "The black spot."

"Black spot," Pintel and Ragetti follows the weird move.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know," he noted.

I watch her chant something under her breath as she walks over to get something and returns. "Davy Jones cannot make port," she explains, "cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you Will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you. With Ida with you, she will protect you from the harshest of the sea." Mommy offers the jar to Uncle Jack.

He takes it and look at it for a second. "Dirt," he speaks, "this is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the….jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it," I speak up, "you can return it."

"No," he clutches it close to his chest.

"Then it helps."

"It seems…..we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman," Will gets the information before him.

"We have to do it fast since the ten year mark is fast approaching," I noted, "it will come when I am nineteen and three months old."

"You just turn nineteen back in Port Royal," his eyes widen.

"A touch…." Mommy speaks up, picking up some items and drop them on a table with something resembling a map drawn on it, "...of destiny."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

*Ida's POV*

Spirit's anger slowly processes as we find a ship brown on the reefs.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked.

"Yes," I said.

"She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you…..do not underestimate it," Uncle Jack speaks up.

"Must've run afoul of the reef," Mr. Gibbs joins in.

"What's your plan?" Uncle Jack asked Will.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key," Will answers.

"You do realize that it is not as simple as you may think," I rolled my eyes.

"And if there are Crewmen?" Uncle Jack asked.

"I cut down anyone in my path," and with that he walks away.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." He looks down to where Will is. "Oi! If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones's daughter Ida send you to settle his debt. Might save your life."

"He's going to be killed is he?" I asked Uncle Jack.

"Most likely," he answers, "let's have the spirits protect him."

"Agreed."

"Well we need some supplies for the journey."

"Let's go then. Douse the lamps!" I commented the crew.

*No One's POV*

Captain Jack Sparrow has his telescope and notices someone on the Pearl. It is Davy Jones himself. The Crew gasps in fear and back away as far as they can. The dead pirates are seizing them.

"Oh," he speaks.

"You have a debt to pay," Davy Jones speak, walking towards Jack while he backs away. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement."

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor Captain, a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?"

It made his crew laugh.

"Yea, I gave you payment," Jack says. "One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." He motions towards the Dutchman.

"One soul is not equal to another."

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"Price?"

"Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?"

"One hundred souls. Three days."

"You're a darling, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off," he began to walk away but he is stopped by the Hammer head shark pirate.

"I keep the boy, a good, faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine to go. Haha, haha."

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention….he's in love with a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

Davy Jones thinks for a moment before speaking. "I keep the boy. Ninety nine souls - ah. But I wonder, have you found the one thing I have been dying to see for twenty years?"

"Aye I do."

He looks over to the crew and nods. They move around to reveal Ida. Davy Jones's eyes widen at the sight. His daughter is on the ship.

"D-Daddy?" she asked to him.

"Ida?" he asked to her.

Both broke into smiles and the pirate brings his daughter in his arms for a hug.

"I'm finally with you," she smiles, whispering.

"You're even more beautiful that we planned for you to be."

"Uncle Jack has guardianship over me Daddy," she says, looking up to him.

"Is that so?" he looks over to him. "I will have my daughter under your care until you have the souls needs within three days."

His tentacled hand is offer to Jack's left hand as they shake on it.

"Three days," Davy Jones's crew said when Ida returns to her uncle.

And with that they disappeared.

"Uh, Ida?"

"Yes Uncle Jack?"

"I feel sullied and unusual."

"And how do we intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?"

"Fortunately, he has mum as the condition in which these souls need be."

"Aah, Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," he answers, wiping his slimy hand on Gibb's vest.

*No One's POV*

Gibbs is at a table, trying to find at least ninety-nine souls. "And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" he asked one.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life," one sailor says, "I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young."

"You'll do. Make your mark. Next!"

"My wife run off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die," another says.

"Perfect! Next!"

Jack holds compass and mumbling to himself, "I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want." He opens it and it still won't show him his bearing.

"Me have one arm and a bum leg," another speak.

"It's the crow's nest for you," Gibbs says.

"I know what I want," Jack mumbles, opening the compass again and still nothing.

"Next!"

"Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever."

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster."

"Thanks very much."

"How are we going?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"Including those four? That gives us...four. And what's your story?"

*James Norrington's POV*

"My story?" he nods his head. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost my crew, my commission, my dearest darling love, and my life." I grab a bottle of rum from the table, taking a swig of it.

"Commodore?" the man asked.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening?" he looks uncomfortable. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would've, if not for the hurricane."

"Lord, you didn't try to sail through it?"

"So do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" I turn the table upwards and he falls off his stool, strutting around the tavern. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Speaking of him, he tries to walk away from his hiding spot, but he freezes when I point my pistol at him. "Or should I just kill you now?"

"You're hired."

"Sorry. Old habits and all that." I get ready to shoot him when two other pirates raise their pistol hand to the ceiling.

"Easy Sailor!" one said.

But the pistol fires and causes a brawl breaks out.

The rest was a blurr as I find myself awaken in a pen with a woman wearing a man's clothing appear before me.

"James Norrington," she sighs, "what has the world done to you?"

"Elizabeth?" I asked, trying to figure out if its her. "Where's my beloved Ida? Is she safe?" I asked, very worried for my love.

"Personally I have no idea," she answers, helping me up.

"What do you mean?"

"Ida went with Will to find Jack and I haven't heard from them since."

Elizabeth and I head towards the docks of Tortuga.

"Captain Sparrow!" she calls for him.

"Come to join me crew, lad?" he asked, not turning around. "Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love."

Suddenly I feel a wave of nauseous in my stomach.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea," he said when I throw up into the bay.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

He finally turns around to us. "Elizabeth?" he asked, then turning to his crew memeber, "hide the rum." The crew member took the order. "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin of your taste."

"Jack," she speaks to him, "I know Will and Ida came to find you, where are they?"

"Yes where is Ida?" I asked quietly.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew."

"Ida's true father?"

I continue to throw up. "Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" I asked.

"You look bloody awful," he noted at my presence, "what are you doing here?"

"You hired me. I can't help it, if your standards are lax. Where is my sweet little Ida?"

"Uhhh," he said, figuring out what to say, but then said, "spirits hide these two energies."

Before Elizabeth and I could ask him what he meant, a sweet familiar voice speaks up, "we're ready to go now Uncle Jack."

I look up and my eyes widen with a gasp. It's my Ida! My love, my bethol, my everything! She's standing at the entrance of the Black Pearl, wearing a black and white pirate looking dress with red scarves. Her long dark hair is in waves like the ocean as the dark ashes cover around her eyes.

"Aye yes first lieutenant Ida," the captain smiles up to her, "as promise we will find your husband to be James Norrington during the journey."

"Alright!" she smiles widely.

"Can I see the ring again please?"

"Oh Uncle Jack," she giggles, showing the engagement ring that I gave her!

"And we have two more crew members so make sure that everything is ready for them as well."

"Yes Uncle Jack," she smiles, hurries over to another location of the Pearl.

"Oh Ida!" I exclaimed, trying to go over to her.

"Easy now Norrington," Jack says, stopping me, "don't startle or scare Ida."

"Why would I do that?"

"She has gone through a lot already."

"Welcome to the Crew, former Commodore," another pirate shoves a goat into my arms.

"Just plain great," I mumbled, boarding the ship.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

*Ida's POV*

Hums of my favorite sea song appears through my closed smiling lips as I make two more beds inside of the ship. Suddenly, a strangely familiar presence appear behind me. Familiar strong arms wrap themselves around me as warm tears wet my shoulder.

"Oh my sweet little Ida! I'm finally back with you!"

"J-James?" I asked with my eyes widen.

"Yes Ida it's me!"

"Where were you James after all of this time?" I place my hands on his arms.

"I'm so sorry! When the spirits told me to resign the title, I had to find your uncle so we can be together again as a family so we can find your parents. Everything's a blurr to me, but now I see you after all of this time. I'm so sorry of leaving you!"

The more I hear his words, the more I realize that he's telling the truth.

"James?" I asked, turning around to face him with a smile. "Do you still wish to marry me?"

"Of course Ida," he said, smiling, getting on his knees. "Do you accept my apology?"

"Yes I do accept your apology, did you kept your promises?"

"I thought of you every day and night, wishing for you to return to me. My body is still pure for you are the one I save it to. My love for you grew more and more."

"My love for you grew more and more as well. I save my body to pure for you. You have been on my mind day and night, wishing to be your arms again."

"Oh Ida, I love you so much!"

"And I love you so much more James!"

I got down on my knees as arms are thrown around each other to kiss with such compassion and also a hint of lust. Even if his breath smelled and taste like rum and vomit.

*The next morning*

*No One's POV*

"Beckett," Jack says.

"Yes they're signed 'Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company'," Elizabeth explains.

He holds of the Letters of Marque closer to study the signature. "Euhh," he stick his tongue out.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word," Ida joins in.

"Ah."

"Beckett wants the compass," she explains more, "only one reason for that."

"Of course, he wants the chest."

"Yes, he did say something about a chest," Elizabeth agrees.

"If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea without my permission," the sea goddess sighs.

"A truly discomforting notion, niece," Jack joins in.

"Baaad!" Gribbs exclaims. "Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails."

"Mr. Gibbs, tell the crew to brace the foreyard," First Lieutenant orders him.

"Yes my lady. Brace the foreyard!" he orders the crew.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these," Jack asked, holding up the Letters of Marque.

"Persuasion."

"Friendly?" Ida asked.

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize." He reads one, " _Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company_ …." Ida's lover overhears this as Jack places the letters away. "As if I could be brought for such a low price."

"I believe it is time for Miss Elizabeth to have the letters back Uncle Jack," Ida noted to her uncle.

"No, persuade me Elizabeth," he said to her.

Obviously not wanting to be a part of the situation between her uncle and adoptive sister, Ida heads out to get some fresh sea air at one of the railing. James Norrington sees her and hurries along to her with a smile.

"Are you alright my sweet little Ida?"

"Oh yes I am James," she smiles up to him, "the recent events were rather exhausting to be honest."

"I bet they were," he laughs a little, "please tell me your stories my darling."

"Well, as you can see I'm saying to true to my pirate roots, Mommy's back with me, and I finally met my Daddy!" the sea goddess smiles like a little kid.

"How did that go with your father?"

"Rather swell and rather unpleasant."

"How so?"

Ida pauses for a moment before smiling to him. "Let's not speak about it now. Do you want meet Mommy?"

"Your mother is on the ship?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, she is, spiritually."

"Than I would love to," he smiles.

She takes her lover's hand and leads her to where her mother is.

*Ida's POV*

"Mommy!" I called out to her spiritual form that looks physical.

"Me daughter," she smiles to me, before turning to James. "You must be the sailor that stolen me daughter heart."

"Oh yes I am," he smiles to her, "it's an honor to finally meet you Miss Dalma."

She giggles a little when James kisses her hand in respect.

"Please call me mom, Ida is just like me falling for a sailor."

I giggle a little at this.

"Spirits has us into a confusing path," he explains to her.

"The spirits don't lie at all. Besides I give thy me blessing to marry me rather beautiful daughter."

"Mommy stop hehe," I said with a blush.

"Thank you so much….mom."

She gives us a smile before disappearing.

"Did you like meeting my mommy?" I asked him.

"That was…..wow," he looks shocked at the disappearance.

"Mommy can be like that at times."

"I'm assuming that meeting your father will be like that as well?"

"Not necessity."

I smiled up to him when he smiles back. His arms wrap themselves around my waist as I place my hands on his chest. Eyes stare deep within each other. We slowly lean to kiss until we hear…..

"Land-ho!" Mr. Gibbs calls out.

The call startles us, but we head out with the crew.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

*No One's POV*

Ragetti and Pintel are rowing a boat with Jack, Ida, and Norrington. "You're pulling too fast," Pintel says to Ragetti.

"You're pulling too slow," Ragetti says to Pintel.

"For the love of the sea!" Jack exclaims, then turns to his niece. "Ida, take control of the water."

"Gladly," she says, standing up from her lover's lap and arms.

Her arms move around her as the water moves the boat forward.

"We don't want the Kraken to catch us," Pintel notes, "I'm saving me strength for when it comes. Just don't think it's Kraken, anyways. Always heard it says Kray-ken."

"What with the long 'a'?" Ragetti asked.

"Aha."

"No no no no no. 'Kroken's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and 'Kraken's closer to that."

"Why are you two discussing about the pronunciation of the name of Daddy's cute little pet?" Ida asked, really annoyed of the two.

" 'Cute little pet'?" Ragetti asked in disguised. "It's a mythological creature; I can calls it what I wants!"

Captain places his coat on in the boat before picking a shovel. "Guard the boat, mind the tides…..don't touch my dirt. Norrington, Ida, you two are with me."

"Yes Uncle Jack."

Norrington, Ida, and Jack follows Elizabeth across the island. She's leading them with the compass.

The compass is taking her into circles. "This doesn't work," she groans a little, "and it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." She then sits on the sand criss crossed.

Ida looks at the compass and groans loudly, "Miss Elizabeth, it does work and you're sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?" she says surprised at her adoptive sister.

"Move," Jack tells her to move before whistling to Norrington to start digging with Ida.

Norrington has a shovel to dig as Ida digs with her hands. Jack starts to mediate during the process.

"Ouch!" Ida exclaims softly, when her finger hits something solid hard.

"Oh Ida, are you alright?" James asked, worried for his love, kneeling down to her.

"I'm fine James, but I hit something hard."

Hearing this, Jack and Elizabeth joins them as they all look into the hole. Ida sweeps off the sand and pull out the wooden chest. Her uncle breaks it open to reveal the chest of Ida's father Davy Jones! The thumping sound caught their attentions.

"It's real," Elizabeth says.

"You actually were telling the truth," Norrington joins in.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised," Jack says.

"With good reason," Will appears before them.

"Will!" Elizabeth runs towards him. "You're alright, thank God! I came to find you."

They share a kiss.

"I hate to ruin this moment," Ida speaks up, "but how did in the seven seas did you manage to get here?"

"Sea turtles, Ida," Will answers, "a pair of them strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy is it?" Jack asked.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?" Jack and Ida asked.

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Jack mimics the action.

"I was reunited with my father."

"Oh thank the spirits," Ida sighs of relief with a smile.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth exclaims to Jack and possibly to Ida.

"Pretty much, time and tide, love," Jack says. Will takes out his father's knife and kneels next to the chest.

"Will, what are you doing?" Ida asked, confused.

"I'm gonna kill Jones."

*James Norrington's POV*

"I'm gonna kill Jones," Mr. Turner answers to Ida.

Ida gasps loudly with her hands over her mouth. My eyes darken at Mr. Turner, holding her close to me.

"Can't let you do that, William," Jack says before me. "'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"

Mr. Turner looks like he's having second thoughts and stands up with a key in his hand.

"Now, if you please," Jack says to him, "give Ida the key."

Ida outstretches her hand towards him.

Suddenly Mr. Turner takes Miss Swann's sword from her, "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father and I hope you're here to see it."

I take out my sword, pointing towards him as I place an arm in front of Ida for protection. "I can't let you do that, either. So sorry," I said to him a little darkly.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," her uncle says with a smile.

My sword swings towards Jack as Mr. Turner turns his to me, making a triangle. "Ida deserves to have both of her parents living and I will do anything in my power to keep her happy."

"James," I hear Ida speak softly.

"She means everything to me."

"Even means of getting yourself killed?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Just like I said I will do anything in my power to keep her happy."

*Ida's POV*

And with that gentleman begin to fight. The blush from earlier didn't disappear from my face.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth tries, but gets ignored.

"Elizabeth, guard the chest," I said to her.

"No!"

We both run over to the fighting trio who continues to ignore us.

"This is not funny!"

"What should we do then Elizabeth?" I asked with a teasing smile, with my arms crossed on my chest. "Just let the gentlemen do their own thing."

"You're just happy that James is fighting for his love for you!" she yells at me.

"So?" I smirked, "this is what men do, they fight."

"I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" She begins to throw rocks as I try to keep her calm. "This madness!"

"Easy now Miss Elizabeth!" I exclaimed to her, dodging her rock throwing.

"Enough! Oh. Oh! The heat." She pretends to faint to the ground.

"Wow Miss Elizabeth," I said sarcastically, clapping, "that's the best acting I ever seen."

I let out a sigh of annoyance before heading towards James, Will, and Jack.

"Bugger," Jack says, falls and gets the key, running off.

"Uncle Jack!" I called out for him.

Soon finally Will and James catches up with me, unfortunately they continue to fight each other.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

*Ida's POV*

"Gentlemen!" I called out for the fighting duo. "Enough with the fighting," I speak, stopping them, in front of them. "Now both of you, please make me a promise to stop fighting for childish ways." Then I turn to smile to James, "Awww James I appreciate for your willingness to make sure that I am happy, but as of right now I would love it if you stop fighting for now please James."

"Of course my sweet little Ida," he smiles to me.

"Okay now let's talk about something else," Uncle Jack speaks up, "who was it that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to hisself…..aye? So whose fault is it really you've ended up a rum pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" he asked James.

"Enough!" James exclaims, taking a swipe to Uncle Jack who somersaults off the roof and safely lands on the ground. "Unfortunately, Mr. Turner…..he's right!" Then turns to Will.

Uncle Jack finds his sword and sheathes it, "still rooting for you, nephew in law." He walks off with the key now around his neck, but doesn't watch where he is going. I cringed at him falling face first into an empty grave.

"Uncle Jack?" I asked, calling to him. "Are you alright?"

Will jumps off onto the wheel that usually used to power mills. James follows under the weight of their jump, making the wheel start to roll. I jump down to where Uncle Jack is and him out of the grave. The wheel catches him while I climb up to where James and Will are. Unfortunately, I am the one to be part of the fight who is trying to keep the wheel from going crazy and trying to stop the fight.

I noticed to see Jack finally got of the wheel and finally catches up to us. "Going down!" I said, sliding down into the inside of the wheel where Uncle Jack is.

Somehow, the fight continues as I join in making a water sword. If the fight wasn't going to stop anytime soon, I decided to join in the fighting. Mostly, it was James and I v.s. Jack v.s. Will.

I manage to break the string that the key was attached to and hoping to get keep it safe, but Uncle Jack steals it from. Will and James continues to roll the wheel with me. Thank the spirits that the wheel finally stops. Very dizzy of the ride, but somehow together with James we run towards the boat with the Letters from Uncle Jack's jacket

"Will," Elizabeth says, running over to Will lying half in half out of the boat from the dizziness.

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with," Uncle Jack says as the undead Crew close in on us. "Norrington, lay Ida on the floor."

*James Norrington's POV*

As if on cue, Ida falls to my side as I hold her steady.

"We're not coming out of this," Miss Swann says.

"Not with the chest," I said to them, carrying Ida in my arms bridal style, "into the boat." The chest is somehow in her tiny hands.

"You're mad."

"Don't wait for me," I run off with the crew following me.

I run for a while through the trees before finding a place to stop. Gently breaths are being heard from Ida as she awakens.

"J-James?" she asked softly, holding the chest a little tighter.

"Oh Ida," I smiled down to her. "Your father's heart will be safe and sound."

"James, why do I feel a dark energy?"

My eyes widen as I look down to the ground not knowing what to say.

"James?" she said, looking up to me. "What exactly are you doing with Daddy's heart?"

"Ida I-"

"Your bravery is wasted," a conch-head person speaks, appearing before us, "I shall pry the chest away from your cold...dead...hands….sea goddess."

"Ida, give it to him," I said to her.

She looks at me for a moment before throwing it to the pirate who runs off with the chest.

"Forgive me Ida, I love you so much."

And with that something hits her head and she disappears from my arms.

'Please forgive me Ida, I need to do this so we can be together forever,' I thought to myself.

*Back in Port Royal*

"The last of our ships has returned," Mercer informs.

"Is there any news on the chest?"

"No, but one of the ships did pick up a man, adrift at sea. He had these." he holds up the Letters of Marque and lays them down on the table as Beckett unfolds them.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name," I speak to them.

"If you intend to claim these," he beckons me, "then you must have something to trade. D'you have the compass?"

"Better," I shook my head. "The heart of Davy Jones." I give him the a bag where it thumps.

"As promise, you and Miss Ida Dalama-Swann will be together forever."

*Ida's POV*

My eyes open, awakening me from my intense slumber. Memories of my last encounter with James.

'J-James,' I thought to myself as a tear gently falls from my eye.

"Me daughter," mommy speaks, sitting next to me, "the young sailor is doing everything the spirits are telling him to do."

"Why are the spirits are telling him to do such things?"

"Never question the spirits," she says firmly, "they are having him do these things to make sure that your future path is will be made."

"Mommy I'm scared of the spirits's work."

"I know me daughter."

*Later*

Will keeps on stabbing his knife onto the wood and taking it out, making pieces of the table coming out of it.

Mommy and I bring out trays of drinks and snacks and offer it to Miss Elizabeth first. "Against the cold," Mommy speaks.

"And a sorrow," I add in.

She takes a cup, looking uncomfortable. Then Will is next.

"It's a shame," Mommy says to him, "I know you're that with the Pearl, you could've…."

"And free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now," Will says, "the Pearl's gone….along with its Captain." He hits the wood again with the knife.

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs says, "and already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." Makes a toast. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti raises his cup.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel raises his.

"He was a good man," she drinks with Will stares at her.

"If there was anything to be done to bring him back Elizabeth," Will speaks.

"Would you do it? Hmm?" I asked him.

"What would you? Hmm?" Mommy asked Miss Elizabeth. "What would you any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Will you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back Jack and his precious Pearl?"

"Aye," said the crew members.

"All right, but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end….then you will need a captain who knows those waters along with Ida."

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?"

Looking up, I see Captain Barbossa as I smirk towards him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

*No One's POV*

*Singapore*

Elizabeth and Ida are in a small boat, paddling through the water below the walkways of Singapore by Ida's powers.

" _...the bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home!...yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Yo ho, thieves…._ " the two sisters sing together.  
"...beggars, never say we die. A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning," Tai Huang speaks up, "particularly for women, particularly women alone."

"What makes you think they're alone?" Barbossa asked him.

"You protect them?"

A slender of the water forms sharp close to Tai Huang's neck. "And what makes you think we need protecting?" the young sea goddess asked, darkly.  
"Your master's expectin' us," Barbossa speaks up, "an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting."

Ida releases the water back to where it belongs. British soldiers pass by on the path above and they exits into a passageway below. Crew members Pintel, Gibbs, Marty, and Cotton quietly follows them disguised as turtles and breathing through bamboo straws.

Ida's mother is wheeling a cart onto the bridge above them as Jack the Monkey turns a crank to play some music.

Elizabeth, Ida, and Barbossa follows Tai Huang and his men.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked.  
"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts," Barbossa speaks up, "and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

"Is he that terrifying?" Ida asked him.  
"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."  
They have arrived to the entrance to Sao Feng's hideout. Someone from the other side opens a slit in the door.  
"Hoi," Tai Huang ordering the door to open.

The three gives up their weapons to the guards as Elizabeth tries to move past Tai Huang, but he stops her.  
"You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" he asked.

"Or do you wish to have the Sea Goddess to do the bidding?" Barbossa asked.

"Remove, please," Tai Huang orders Elizabeth.

Elizabeth removes her hat and outer coat to reveal a leather harness. It is filled with more guns and bombs on it, then pulls out another large cannon out of her boot.  
"Remove, please," he smiles slyly to both ladies.

Elizabeth removes her pants as Ida ripes the culler of the white fabric to show more of her cleavage, but not overly.

They finally make their way through the area to where Sao Feng is. He turns around to have the three to bow to him.

"Captain Barbossa," he speaks up. "Welcome to Singapore," then turns to one of his servants, "more steam."

The servant pulls a rope making it cut to a shot of a man below pulling another rope to release more steam. An overly large man and the crew members appear.  
"I understand you have a request to make of me," Sao Feng says to Barbossa.

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew."  
"Because you happen to have a ship and crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." Sao Feng holds up the charts. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to world beyond this one?"  
"It would strain credulity at that," Ida answers.

Sao Feng motions his men and they pull up Will out of a tub of hot water.  
"This is the thief," Sao Feng points to him, "is his face familiar to you?"  
Elizabeth, Ida, and Barbossa shook their heads.  
"Then I guess he has no further need for it." He tries to kill Will, but stops when Elizabeth gasps. "So," he speaks the three, "you come into my city, and betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng," Barbossa tries to reason with him, "I assure you, I had no idea…."

"That he would get caught?! You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?"  
The captain tosses a piece of eight to him, who catches it.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convince the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call."  
"More steam.

She pulls the lever and steam doesn't come immediately. It cuts down to our guys below, then backs up.

"More steam! There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates…."

"...the first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company," Sao Feng joins in, "what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"  
"You can fight!" Elizabeth exclaims, stepping forward, but one man grabs her shoulder. "Get off me!" she says to him. "You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!" she yells at him. "...would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!"  
"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"My uncle Captain Jack Sparrow," Ida answers for him, "he's one of the pirate lords."  
"Ida, the Sea Goddess, the only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead...is so I can send him back myself!"  
"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight," Barbossa adds in, "he failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

Sao Feng then notices the tattoo on one of the men that begins to drip off.

"So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!"

His men drew out their weapons.

"Sao Feng I assure you," Ida speaks up, "our intentions are strictly honorable."  
Just then the crew members from below them throws up swords the floorboards. Ida, Elizabeth, and Barbossa catches them.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" Sao Feng threatens, putting his sword to a man.

"Kill him, he's not our man," Barbossa says.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us….who's he with?" Will asked.  
The East India Trading Co. soldiers bust into the room and begin to fight. Will was fighting as he gets himself detach from the pole that was on his back.

"Will!" Elizabeth happily exclaims to him.

"Take this!" Ida says to him, throwing him a sword.

"Thanks!" he calls back, catching it.

They continue on fighting throughout the city. Tia uses her magic from the cart to blow them up.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

*No One's POV*

Eventually Sao Feng pins Will up against the wall while showing Mercer watching them.

"It is an odd coincidence that the East India Trading Co. finds me the day you show up in Singapore," Sao Feng says to Will.  
"It is coincidence only," Will takes a knife to his throat, "If you want to make a deal with Beckett you need what I offer."

"You cross Barbossa, you're willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?"  
"I need the Black Pearl to free my father." He pulls the knife away. "You're helping me to get it."  
*Ida's POV*

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower," I said to my mommy, "do you think he will honor the call?"

"I cannot say daughter," she answers, "there is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."  
Pintel and Ragetti, with Jack the Monkey, joins us on the boat, but covered in ice for some odd reason.  
"No one said anything about cold," Pintel says.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering," Ragetti noted.

"Why don't that obeah woman bring back Jack, the same way she brought back Barbossa?"  
"Because Barbossa was only dead," I explained.

"Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment," Mommy explains more, "the worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker."

"I knew there was good reason," Ragetti says.  
*Meanwhile*

"Bloody hell, there's nothing left!" Beckett exclaims.

"Jones is a loose cannon sir," Mercer adds.

"Fetch the chest."

"And the Governor….he's been asking questions about the heart."

"Does he know?" they look at each other.

"Then perhaps his usefulness has run its course."  
Then soldiers and the Governor are in boats rowing towards the Flying Dutchman.

Davy Jones is mournfully playing his organ with two of his tentacles. He picks it up and a single tear runs down his cheek. ' _Ida…..Tia…_ ' he thought to himself. Looking at it more, he becomes angry.  
*James Norrington's POV*

Soldiers rushes up onto the Flying Dutchman. The crew comes out to meet them as I emerge onto the ship.  
"Steady, men," I ordered to Murtogg and Mullroy.

Davy Jones appear before us.  
"Go! All of you!" he orders his crew. "And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have it on my ship!"

Lord Beckett and Mr. Mercer emerges with us.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lord Beckett speaks up, "because I will. Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company. We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive."  
"The Dutchman sails as its captain commands," Davy Jones says.

I walk off towards his cabin with the chest and the men. Five of them point their guns at his heart in the open chest.  
"Charge bayonets!"  
*Ida's POV*

Tears gently run down my face as I look out to the ocean. My hands open my organ, playing the music.

"You okay Ida?" Mommy asks me, appearing before me.

"I miss them Mommy," I said through my sadness as I gently close it.

"Your uncle Jack, your daddy, and the young sailor?"

"Yes! Espectionally, James. I forgive him for the choices he makes lately, but…." I cry more.

Mommy takes me ino her arms. "Yes the path the spirits have gave thy, but you will be with James again not only just together, but together as husband and wife and also parents."

"But what if we will never see each other again? I already lost him a few times and I don't to lose him forever."

"You won't lose him forever Ida," she gently whispers to me, stroking my hair, "the spirits will reunited you with James and live the life you two have dream about."

"Really Mommy?" I asked, looking up to her with teary eyes.

"Yes me daughter," she smiles to me, "why don't you sing the song of the ocean to keep you positive."

"Okay mommy I love you," I smiled to her.

"And I love you Ida," she smiles more, before leaving me to think.

Hums appear of the song of the ocean as my body moves around into soft gentle moves.

" _You call me out upon the waters_

 _The great unknown where feet may fail_

 _And there I find You in the mystery_

 _In oceans deep_

 _My faith will stand_

 _And I will call upon Your name_

 _And keep my eyes above the waves_

 _When oceans rise_

 _My soul will rest in Your embrace_

 _For I am Yours and You are mine_

 _Your grace abounds in deepest waters_

 _Your sovereign hand_

 _Will be my guide_

 _Where feet may fail and fear surrounds me_

 _You've never failed and You won't start now_ …."

"Barbossa! Ahead!" Will's voice calling out, took me out of my trance.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," Barbossa says.

"Lost?" I asked, joining them.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed!" Mr. Gibbs calls out.  
"Aye."

"To stations!" Will orders out. "All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!"  
"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"  
The waters are telling me that we fast approaching the falls of the end of the world.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth screams.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

"Tie her off! Ida! We need help on the waters!"

I close my eyes as I raise up my arms in a trance. "Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crocher l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!" I chant a power.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth yells out.

"Hold on!" Will joins in.

Barbossa laughs out loud.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:  
*Meanwhile*

Jack tries to pull the Pearl across the salt flats, but then falls over backwards. A whole bunch of rocks turns into a lot of crabs, then back he stands up and looks at the Pearl dumbfounded. He then runs after it.  
*Ida's POV*

We end up being washed up on shore.

"This truly is a Godforsaken place," Mr. Gibbs pointed out.

"I don't see Uncle Jack," I speak up.

"I don't see anymore," Elizabeth says.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."  
"It doesn't matter," Will noted, "we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," Mommy says, petting a crab.  
Uncle Jack is on top of the Pearl's mast coming over to the top of a sand dune and down into the water.

"Impossible," Tai Huang speechless.  
"Boat," Ragetti corrects him.  
"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" Mr. Gibbs calls out.

Uncle Jack begin to walk over to us on the beach.

"It's the captain!" Pintel exclaims.  
"Uncle Jack!" I grinned, running towards him.

"Ida!" he grins back, running towards me.

We pull ourselves into a tight hug.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! What is that Ida?"

"You're in Daddy's locker Uncle Jack."

"I know that," he says, looking at me, "I know where I am, and don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa speaks up.  
"Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

"No I didn't. Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You had an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."  
"Does he think we're a hallucination?" Will asked me.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."  
"Uncle Jack, this is real, we're here."

"The locker, you say?" he asked me.  
"Yes Uncle Jack."

"We've come to rescue you," Elizabeth says.

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you, but seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."  
"I see my ship," Barbossa points to the Pearl, "right there.

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

"Jack," Will speaks to him, "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."  
"He's taking over the seas," Elizabeth adds.

"The song has already been sung," Mommy says.

"The Brethren Court is called," I join in

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot," Uncle Jack noted.

"Aye, Jack," Mr. Gibbs says, "the world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew," Will informed him.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past one of succeeded."

Will and I look at Elizabeth surprised.

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Uncle Jack turns to Mommy and me. "As for you two…."

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time," Mommy says, referring to a memory from my past as I smirk.

"All right, fair enough, you both are in." He turns to Ragetti. "Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." Finally to Tai Huang. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do you allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."  
"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail." He looks at his compass which as usual spins around.

*Later*

Pintel and Ragetti are carrying some cannon balls while laughing up a storm. Mommy and I gave them looks, causing them to drop them.

"Be disrespectful, it would," Pintel says.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones," I speak up.

"That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess, Calypso," Mommy adds, "to ferry them who dies at sea to the other side."  
"And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly," I finished, "but the man has become a monster."  
"So he wasn't always…..tentacly?"

"No," Mommy says, "him was a man….once."

"Now it's boats coming."  
Others come over to see indeed that the boats are coming. Mr. Gibbs begin to load a gun when Will stops him saying, "they're not a threat to us, am I right?"

"We are nothing but ghosts to them," I noted.

"Is best just let them be," Barbossa commented.

"It's Ida's and my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!" Elizabetha calls out to him.  
"Father?" I asked in disbelief.

"Elizabeth, Ida, we're not back," Jack says.

"Father!" Elizabeth and I called out.

"Elizabeth, Ida, are you two dead?"  
"No, no," I answered.

"I think I am," he said.

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth says.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."  
"The chest holds the heart of my real father Davy Jones!" I said to him, feeling tears forming.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth is feeling the same.

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Don't say such things father!"  
"A touch of destiny," Mommy says.

"Take the line!" Elizabeth throws a line to him.

"Elizabeth, Ida, I'm so proud of you both.

"Father….." tears begin to fall on my face.  
"Father, the line, take the line!"

I didn't want to do this anymore, so I immediately run into Mommy's arms.  
"She must not leave the ship!" Mommy says, referring to Elizabeth as she holds me close.  
"Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!" she says with Will holding her.  
"Elizabeth," Will says, trying to keep her from leaving the ship.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?"

"Is there a way?" Will asked Mommy.

She shakes her head, "him at peace."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

*Ida's POV*  
*The next day*

"Why is all but the rum gone?" Pintel asked.

"Rum's gone too," Mr. Gibbs answers.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall," Mommy begins, "I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds….forever."

"With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon," I said.

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will asked, looking at Barbossa.  
Jack the Monkey grabs Ragetti's eye again. "Me eye! Give it back!" he yells at him.

"There's no sense to it," Mr. Gibbs said.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise," I noted.

"OVER THE EDGE….it's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge," Mr. Gibbs speak, "sunrises don't set."  
"Well think about it," I speak up with a smile, "not sunset, sundown...and rise."

They all look at me with confused looks as Mommy just smirks at me.

"Oh, what's that?" Uncle Jack says, running over to one side of the boat. "What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?"

"Where?" Elizabeth asked, next to him.

"There!"

"What is it?"  
"Ida we need your help with the water because I think it's over here!" he says, running over to the other side.

I smiled widely, knowing he got it.

Everyone follow Jack's actions as my arms swing to the opposite of where they are. The waters help out gratefully as the spirits hold my feet down on the boat. Eventually, the boat is upside in the waters. My eyes closed as I raise my arms over my head.

'Up is down,' I thought to myself.

The sun sets when the green flash appears. I bend my knees lowly as with all of my might raises the boat to the our world.

"This was your idea," Pintel says.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" Mr. Gibbs cheered.

"It's the sunrise," Elizabeth almost speechless like.

"That's me daughter," Mommy smiles to me proudly.

I smiled back, lowering my arms a little.

Then Uncle Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa pull out their guns at each other and Jack the Monkey points a gun towards Cotton's parrot.

"Parley?" Cotton's parrot asked.

"We need our pistols, get untied, hurry," Pintel says.

They laugh while lowering their guns, but point them up again.  
"All right, then," Barbossa speaks up, "the Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', there'll be no arguin' that point."  
"I is arguin' the point," Uncle Jack says, "if there's pirates a-gatherin, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate," Elizabeth noted.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack," Will joins in.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you," Barbossa says.  
"Don't be stupid there Barbossa," Uncle Jack says, "the last pirates will be me Captain Jack Sparrow and Ida, the Goddess of the Sea."

"Aye, and you'll be fightin' her father alone and how does that figure into your plan?"  
"Uncle Jack is working on it," I speak up.

"But I'll be not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that."  
He fires his gun to him, but doesn't go off. They all try and the same result.

"The ocean water made it into wet powder," I teached them with a slight annoyance in my tone.  
"Wait! We can still use them as clubs," Pintel says, but Ragetti hits him on his head with his pistol. "Ow!"

"Sorry, effective, though."

*No One's POV*

Everyone gathers around Will as they look though a chart.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later," Will informs them.  
"You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship," Jack says.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command," Barbossa argues.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship is my command…..temporarily," Will says.  
Tia pulls the arm of her daughter, silently telling her that she needs to speak with her.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Ida asked her once they are completely alone.

"Your time with them is nearly up," she answers.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Your path with the young sailor is going to start sooner than expected."

Her ocean blue eyes widen in shock.

"Yes me child, the moment when I am free, you will be free as well. I will be free to the sea as you will be free to him."

An image of James Norrington's smiling face flashes before Ida's eyes.

"But what about everyone?"

"Inform your uncle before the freedom comes and once you are ready for freedom, inform the others."

"Ready for freedom…..?" Ida repeated the words, thinking to herself. "My true form will be release," her eyes widen.

Tia simply nods her head.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:  
*Deck of the Pearl*

*No One's POV*

"Sao Feng, you showing up here," Barbossa says to him, "'tis truly a remarkable coincidence."

"Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once.

"That doesn't sound like me." Sao Feng punches Jack in the nose. "Shall we just call it square, then?"  
"Release her," Will orders Tai Huang's men, "she's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng says, "Release her."

"Captain Turner?" Jack and Ida asked.

"Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us," Gibbs added.  
"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came this voyage."

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked her lover.

"It was my burden to bear."  
"He needs the Pearl! Captain Turner needs the Pearl!" Jack exclaims. "And you felt guilty, and you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

"I did Uncle Jack!" Ida smiled big.

"I'm standing over there with her."

"I'm sorry, Jack but there's an old friend who wants to see you first," Sao Feng says.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

"Here's your chance to find out."  
Ida follows her uncle with the information in her head.

"Uncle Jack," she says worried, pulling his arm.

"What is it Ida?" he asked worried for her.

"My time is approaching."

"Your path with Norrington?"

"Yes, my true form will be release."

"Oh Ida," he pulls her into a hug, "just like before I will find you in the physical world and hopefully by that time I can be a full time uncle figure."

"I love you Uncle Jack, I'm going to miss you."

"I love you too Ida, I'm going to miss you too."

*Deck of the Black Pearl*  
"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine," Sao Feng informs.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?" Mr Mercer says, and exits.  
"It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays," Barbossa joins.

"There's no honor in remaining with with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"The losing side, you say?"

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?"  
"We have Ida, the Goddess of the Sea."

"Hmph, Ida! An old legend."

"No, the goddess herself, stands in her human form. I intend to release her, but for I need the Court, all the Court." He grabs Sao Feng's necklace.  
*Deck of the Pearl*  
"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked.

"What be accepted, Captain?" Barbossa asked.

"The sea goddess."

"What?" Ida asked.  
"Ida is not part of any bargain!" Will and Elizabeth yells.

"Out of the question."

"It was not a question."

"Done," Ida answers, emotionlessly.  
"What? Not done!" Will argues.

"You got us into this mess, if this is what frees us, then done."  
"Ida! They're pirates!" Elizabeth joins in.

"And I'm a pirate as well. I'm sorry my sister and brother."

"So we have an accord?" Barbossa asked.  
*The deck of the Endeavour*

*Ida's POV*

Sao Feng is in his cabin talking to two ladies in Chinese while I am standing over a pole.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free. Ida, the Goddess of the Sea," he speaks to me.

I didn't say a word, but just look away.  
"What's wrong your goddess-ness? Can't speak a word."

"Why are you having me here?" I asked emotionlessly, still looking away.

"The Brethren Court, not I, the first Brethren Court, whose position I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not….."  
"The seven seas belong to me and with all of the gods and goddesses," I glared at him.

"But one such as you should never be anything less that what you are."

"You do realize that I am also the daughter of Davy Jones himself."

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."  
"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes."

"I offer simply my desire."

"And in return?"

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them."  
"And if I should choose not?"

"Then I will take your fury!"

He grabs me, but I managed to get him away and a cannonball burst through one side of the ship. It makes splintered wood flying. A large piece skewers Sao Feng.  
At first I was going to leave, but he stops me. "Wait...here….please. With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it! You are captain now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove."

"Captain the ship is take we cannot…" Tai Huang speaks.

"What did he tell you?"

"He made me captain," I answered.

Tai Huang couldn't believe what he heard. So he begins to leave with me following him. Two guards grabbed us.  
"You are not my captain," Tai Huang says to me.

"Ida?" I hear the familiar voice of my love.

"James!"

I managed to get free from the guard and quickly head down to where he is. Immediately, he pulls me into a hug.

"Thank the spirits you're alive!" he cries into the top of my head.

"Thank the spirits that you're alive James!" I cried into his chest.

"Ida, you're the captain?" Daddy asked me.

"Yes Daddy I am under Sao Feng's orders, but still First Lieutenant by Uncle Jack's orders."

"Tow the ship," James speaks up, "put the prisoners in the brig, and the captain shall join me in my quarters."  
"Thank you so much James, but I will join you if Daddy gives you his blessing to marry me like Mommy did."

"Your mother gave her blessing?" Daddy asked.

"Yes Daddy."

"Well I do give Norrington my blessing to marry you Ida," he smiles to me.

I smiled widely, giving him a hug, "thank you so much Daddy!"  
"You're very welcome my precious beautiful daughter."


	31. Chapter 31 Finale

Chapter 31:

*Ida's POV*

James takes me to his quarters. As soon as the door closes, he pulls me into a hug and kiss.

"James!" I giggled at the action.

"Ida!" he giggles as well, gently moving us to the bed.

My back hits the bed as our lips move around with each other. His hands rub my body through the kiss. Moans echo into his ear, driving him crazy.

"James do you want me?" I asked sexily in his ear.

"Oh yes Ida," he huskily answers, "let's not wait until the wedding, let's do it now."

"Then just take me now!" I whispered to him with a naughty smirk.

*Brig of the Flying Dutchman*  
*Later, No One's POV*

James and Ida quickly get out clothes on.

"Come with me," James says to Ida, gently grabbing my arm. "Quickly!"

"What are you doing?" she finally speaks.

"Choosing the side you are on." They exit the cell. "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"Elizabeth thinks you're the one who is behind of our father's death."

"I had nothing to do with Governor Swann's death. That doesn't resolve me of my other sins."

"James…."

"Who goes there?" Bootstrap calls out.  
"Go," he says to her, "I will follow."

"Promise my love?"

"I promise," he kisses his love when she places a necklace filled with gemstones.

"These gemstones will protect you as they are connected to mine. We will be together again in the physical world I promise my husband," she smiles to him.

"I love you my wife," he smiles, touching the gems, "Go! Now!" He turns to Bootstrap, "back to your station, sailor."

"No one leaves the ship."

"Stand down. That's an order!"

"That's an order. That's an order. Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship."

"Steady, man!"

"Part of the crew, part of the ship. All hands, prisoner escape!"

"Belay that!"

Norrington shoots the line between the ships, just about when Bootstrap spears him, he disappears into a light blue hue.

'Be strong my beloved James,' Ida thought to herself, 'once we meet again, it will be forever and always. I love you my husband.'

*Ida's POV*

I managed to get on the decks of the Black Pearl with Mommy and Barbossa.

"I don't reneg on a bargain once struck," Barbossa says, "but we agreed on ends only, the means are mind to decide."

"Caution, Barbossa," I noted.

"Do not forget it was by my power you return from the dead, or what it means should you fail us," Mommy says.  
"Don't forget why you had to bring me back, and why I could not leave Jack to his well deserved fate. It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso and Ida. And it'll take no less than nine to set ye free. Master Pintel and Ragetti - take this fishwife and fishdaughter to the brig."

"Right this way Mrs. Fish and Miss Fish."

Just as expected, they took us to the brig. Mommy and I had our arms around each other as they lock us up.

"Mommy is it really time?" I asked, fearing for the answer.

"Yes is it indeed me daughter," she answers, looking at me, but then smiles, "but it is also time for you to be with the young sailor."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Our lockets open together, letting the music play together. The music is a comforting tone for us like this. Soon we gently close them. A few seconds later, music plays again but from somewhere else. Mommy and I look over to Daddy walking out of the shadows from the other side of the room.

"My sweet, you come for us," she smiles to him.

"Daddy!" I smiled big.

"You two were expecting me," he says softly.  
"It has been torture, trapped in this single form. Cut off from the sea, from all that I love, from you."

"Ten years I devoted to the duty you charged to me. Ten years I looked after who's who died at sea. And finally, when we could be together as a family, but you two weren't there. Why weren't you there?"

"A storm took me away from you and Mommy," I cried a little.  
"It is my nature, would love me if I was anything but what I am?"

"I do not love you."

"Many things you were, Davy Jones, but never cruel. You have corrupted your purpose, and so yourself. And hid away what should always have been mine."

She touches him, making turn into his former human self.

"Calypso, Ida," he says softly.  
I smiled, placing my hand to him as his hands wrap themselves on ours. "Soon Daddy I will be free along with Mommy," I said to him, "spiritually we will together as a family."

"For me part, I will give you my heart and you and I will be together always. If only you had a heart to give." She and I take our hands away as Daddy turns back to his true form. "Why did you come?"

"And what fate have you planned for your captors?"  
"The Brethren Court? The last thing they will learn in this life, is how cruel I can be."

"My fate is to have my heart to be with James Norrington," I answered softly.

"And what of your fate, Davy Jones?"

"My heart will always belong to you and be your true father my little Ida." And with that he exits through the wall.

Everything else became a blurr to me as I can only hear my mommy's gentle singing of the sea. She's preparing me for my true form, which contains of me to be in a trance like sleep. Next thing I knew, Mommy and I were tied up on a pole next to each other.  
"Be there some sort of rite of incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye," Barbossa answers, "items to be brought together…..done. Items to be burned and someone must speak the words, 'Calypso, Ida, I release you from your human bonds'."

"That's it?" Pintel asked.

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover." They all laughed. "Calypso, Ida, I release you from your human bonds."  
"Is that it?"

"You didn't say it right. You have to say it right. Calypso, Ida, I release you from your human bonds."  
The bowl levitates and the items catch fire.

"Tia Dalma, Ida Dalma," Will speaks up, "Calypso, Ida," the bowl falls, "when the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you? Also, whos's the one who loves no matter what you are?"  
"Name them!" Tia and Ida screamed.

"Davy Jones and James Norrington."

Tia starts to blow up as Ida closes her eyes to open them into full black eyes. The mother grows to huge size as the daughter's appearance changed dramatically.

Clothing disappeared, the silhouette of her body shows in water like texture and glow. Hair is floating around her as she flies up in the air.

"Calypso, Ida, I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite," Barbossa speaks to them, "I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine."

"My fishes!" Calypso roars out with some other words of a spell, causing her turn into a bunch of crabs that fall overboard.

"Was that it?" Will asked.

Ida, the goddess of the Sea float over to Will and Elizabeth. "William, Elizabeth," she speaks in goddess like tone, "I wish to thank you both for being the greatest friends and siblings I never had, but it is time for me to free. I love you both equally and I will the spirits to give peace, love, and happiness."

"You're leaving us Ida?" Elizabeth asked, rather sad.

Without another word, she nods her head.

"Are you going to be with James Norrington now?" Will asked.

"Yes, my path with you all has ended so that my path with James will begin. Goodbye all."

And with that, streaks of the ocean water surrounds her body as slowly disappears before them.

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
